The Slahan'Fra
by moo
Summary: Buffy and Angel find themselves at last


Part 1  
  
Buffy slowly walked through the campus grounds, her long honey blond hair pulled into a tight ponytail, the gentle night breeze blew a few strands in front of her eyes, she brushed them away from her face. She could sense its presence, pausing she turned around, stake raised. The attack came within seconds. Three big vampires came flying at her, their long fangs glinting in the clear moonlight. The vampire slayer ducked. Throwing the demon over her, with her foot on his chest she kicked out at the second vamp, launching him into the third who was trying to sneak up behind her. Holding Mr. Pointy tightly in her hand, she staked the vampire she was standing on and spun away. Punching one demon in the jaw, followed by a swift back kick dazed him enough to be staked without too much trouble. She looked up, unable to find the third.  
  
"Now where did he get to?" she wondered aloud. Carefully, silently she followed the trail, peering in to the bushes, but there was no sign of the run away.  
  
***  
  
Oh she is strong, he thought, two out of three of my best fighters. But I, yes I, could go up there right now and rip her pretty little throat out. There was a harsh chuckle in the darkness. No, I can wait, I have waited long enough, and I can wait some more. Yes, patience. That is important here. He chuckled once again, a dry, hollow chuckle with no humour in it whatsoever.  
  
***  
  
"So, anyway, I think it was just a routine dust up," Buffy continued to Giles in his small flat the next morning, "but they were pretty ugly."  
  
"Yes, well, Buffy." said the ex librarian sipping a mug of tea, "But it is wise to remain cautious, nevertheless. So I assume you will be patrolling again tonight."  
  
"Like I have anything else to do." she laughed, "Well I'm going to be late for class so I'll see you later." Buffy grabbed an apple from his fruitbowl and left for UC Sunnydale.  
  
"Say hello to everyone for me." Giles called after her, but to no avail. Walking over to his bookcase, he started to organise his collection, a never-ending process.  
  
Sitting in the lecture theatre Buffy was trying hard to stay awake, or, Willow was trying hard to keep her from falling asleep by means of giving her friend a sharp poke every five seconds.  
  
"Buffy, " Willow whispered urgently, "pay attention, our mid term paper will be on this!"  
  
"Don't worry Wil," Buffy yawned, "I am paying." she didn't finished her sentence before she fell asleep again.  
  
"Well I'm gonna start charging you to copy my notes." grumbled Willow half to herself.  
  
Buffy was dreaming, she could tell. Walking through the cemetery, she came to a crypt. She could feel something, the mist hung heavily about her and although it was warm, she shivered despite herself. There was a voice, she couldn't hear what it was saying, it was whispering too quietly.  
  
"Speak up." she said. But her voice wouldn't come, Buffy tried again and that voice seemed to laugh at her, mocking her. "You think you know." it whispered in her ear. Buffy whirled around, "Come out and fight!" she tried to scream, but again, no sound emerged. The voice started getting louder, Buffy, it seemed to be saying over and over. Buffy, Buffy.  
  
"Buffy! Wake up!" Willow shook her friend vigorously. "It's hard to pretend you're not asleep when you're talking aloud."  
  
"Uh, I was dreaming Wil." she said "Only, only it was weird, like I knew it was a dream and someone had invited me there to tell me something, except I couldn't hear what they were saying. I couldn't hear myself."  
  
"Ooh. Maybe it's like one of your prophetic dreams Buffy, 'cause you do get them sometimes."  
  
"OK Willow, you seem a little bit too excited for my liking, perhaps you should get out more."  
  
The two girls laughed and walked out of class, Buffy earning a stern look from their new psychology teacher. Buffy made a mental note to read up on what she was meant to have learnt today. She admired Willow and the way she always seemed to be on top of things, and Buffy tried hard to keep up. Especially since last years psych teacher tried to have her killed and all, although, Buffy reminded herself, that was not technically her fault, Maggie Walsh was just plain crazy.  
  
"Well, I'm gonna go over to Tara's dorm, we're trying to make something from nothing." Buffy noticed how Willow's eyes lit up just at the sound of Tara's name.  
  
"OK, I am going to try and do some homework, then I'm going patrolling, wanna come?" Buffy added, making an effort not to exclude her, "You could bring Tara."  
  
Willow seemed happy to get the invite and promised to meet up later.  
  
***  
  
Miles away, in LA, Angel was also patrolling, Cordelia had a vision of a really tacky downtown nightclub and he decided to brave it alone. The light-up floor of the club was surrounded by plastic palm trees, the noise was deafening and the atmosphere full of cheap cigarette smoke. Well, breathings not a problem thought Angel as he wound his way through the throngs of people dancing and laughing. He never felt more alone than when he was surrounded by people, the vampire sighed, he would never again lead this sort of life, being able to laugh.and love. Out of the corner of his eye he noticed a man and woman leave the club, joking and giggling together in each other's arms they seemed oblivious to anyone else. Quickly he followed them, walking pass the full-length mirror near the entrance, he didn't even bother to check his reflection, he wouldn't have one. Stepping into the humid night he spotted the young couple turn into a side street, Angel raced after them. Turning the corner he found the man nearly unconscious, the woman's long violent red hair obscured Angel's vision but he could guess what was going on.  
  
"Hey." He said shortly before launching his attack, she looked up and snarled dropping her victim she threw herself at him.  
  
"You are on of us!" she cried, "Do not forsake your kin!" Angel ignore her, he threw a punch knocking her to the floor, before she could react he drove a stake through her unbeating heart.  
  
The man was slowly coming awake, "Wha.what happened?" he asked, dazed. Angel helped him to his feet.  
  
"I'd watch out who I go home with if I were you" he advised, "You should probably go home now, by yourself." He continued meaningfully.  
  
The man nodded, "Uh, thanks." He said, and walked shakily in the other direction.  
  
***  
  
"I want to check out that crypt I dreamt about, it could be important." The scooby gang wandered through the cemetery, not only did Willow and Tara decide to come along but so did Xander and Anya, although Giles declined, albeit politely, to continue with his book organising.  
  
"It's too bad Riley's in Iowa or it could have been like a triple date." said Xander looking into the bushes.  
  
"To a crypt? Well, that's romantic." Wil laughed, Tara quietly chuckled with her.  
  
"I've been in some pretty romantic crypts," said Anya defensively, "They had ornate stoneworking and everything."  
  
"Not forgetting the dead bodies." reminded Buffy.  
  
"Oh Anya, please don't tell me you found those romantic too!" Xander joked with his ex vengeance demon girlfriend. Anya tried to look annoyed, but failed when Xander gave her a soft kiss on the cheek.  
  
"Well here it is," said Buffy walking up to a decrepit crumbling building. "I'm going to have a look first 'cause I don't know what's in there." The others agreed, somewhat grudgingly to stay outside.  
  
Buffy stepped through the broken stone door into the crypt, the musty organic smell assailed her nose and she waited a moment for her eyes to adjust to the dim light. Walking into the building she shouted out, "It seems to be OK!" The vampire came out of nowhere. Caught unprepared Buffy was on the defensive, getting her bearings she slipped round the room to give herself more space. Launching an attack with her hands and feet, she sought to gain the advantage against the strong demon.  
  
Whirling around she back kicked the vampire to the dirt covered floor, finding her stake from her jacket she prepared to plunge it into his heart. He looked up at her, his thick brow overhanging his beady yellow eyes,  
  
"You think you know." He hissed at her  
  
Buffy hesitated, long enough for the vampire to break free of her hold and get to the door, only to be met by four members of the scooby gang who did an admirable job of finishing him off. The demon held a sharp look of the surprise on his face before exploding into dust.  
  
"And that, my friend, is what happens when you come to Sunnydale looking for trouble." quipped Xander.  
  
"Are you alright Buffy?" asked Willow worriedly, "How did he get away? Are you hurt?" Buffy was touched by her friend's concern; she smiled and said,  
  
"He said something, something familiar, I can't put my finger on it but."  
  
She was interrupted by Xander crashing through the floor. Quickly moving over to where Xander was just standing she said, "You do this a lot Xander don't you." And peered into the hole.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine, don't worry about me! I just fell 10 feet into a hole, no worries there!" Xander shouted back up.  
  
"Well, it's not exactly 10 feet, it looks about 7 or 8 if you ask me," said Anya conversationally, "and you sound fine, aren't you?"  
  
"Sounding nice and concerned there honey!" he replied looking around him, "Man, this place is huge!"  
  
"I'm coming down," said the slayer ready to jump.  
  
"Wait Buffy!" cried Willow, "We can do a kind of levitating spell in reverse, then you won't have to jump. Uh, just stand next to the hole and stay calm, this won't take a minute."  
  
"I've been waiting to test this one." said Tara happily as she joined hands with Willow, closing their eyes they softly chanted a few words, magical tension filled the musty room. Slowly Buffy began to float a couple of inches off the ground and was lowered carefully into the hole.  
  
"Did it work?" Tara squeaked, her eyes still shut.  
  
"Yep." said her girlfriend happily.  
  
Buffy walked around the large cavernous room underneath the small crumbling crypt. On every wall there was columns of symbols, stretching from the ceiling to the cold stone floor.  
  
***  
  
Aah, yes. This is you my slayer. He whispered in the darkness. Your past present, and future. Everything you were too afraid to ask or find out. It is all there, read and enjoy. A dry humourless chuckle filled the inky silence.  
  
***  
  
Cordelia poured out two mugs of coffee and a cup of tea for Wesley. They were sitting in her spacious living room in her apartment whilst they found new office space.  
  
"So it was just one vamp?" she asked surprised, "Gee, the Powers That Be must be bored if that's all they can think of. I practically got that headache for nothing."  
  
"Well, he did save a life Cordelia, it does not matter if it was one or one hundred, each is important. Each leads to redemption." Replied Wesley seriously.  
  
"Well you don't get these mind numbing headaches." Noticing Wesley's look she added, "Yeah, yeah." I get the picture, one step to a heartbeat, right?"  
  
Angel smiled, "But there has been a recent lull, perhaps they're building up to something big." He sighed and ran his pale hands through his dark spiky hair. "I'm tired, I'm going..."  
  
Cordelia's mug crashed to the floor.  
  
"Vision." He and Wesley cried in unison. They ran over to her, she was collapsed on the floor, hands clasped to her head. The vision seemed to last for hours.  
  
"Oh my God, that was painful." she gasped, struggling to her feet. She felt unbalanced and sank to the floor again.  
  
"What was in it?" Angel asked, concerned about his friend's welfare.  
  
"Buffy." She replied simply.  
  
***  
  
Willow and Tara helped everyone through the hole before lowering themselves in.  
  
"Wow," Buffy said, awed at the scale of the underground cavern. "Giles should really have a look at this." The suggestion was met with all round approval. "Can you guys make it brighter in here?" she asked the two witches.  
  
Willow smiled and said a couple of well chosen words, a ball of light rose from her hand and illuminated her face.  
  
"It's all I can do at the moment." She said apologetically, "but it is very difficult to make more than one at a time.  
  
"I've got one too." said Tara happily. The extra light illuminated the massive stone walls of the cave, making the shadows darker.  
  
"What is all this stuff?" asked the slayer quietly looking at the row upon row of symbols chipped into the wall.  
  
***  
  
"Are you sure it was her?" asked Angel  
  
"Yep, got a good ol' look at her, she was fighting something huge as well." Replied Cordelia pressing an ice pack to her forehead.  
  
"Did you recognise it?" cut in Wesley  
  
"No. It was huge. That's it. But it was definitely Buffy" she said purposefully to Angel. "We need to go to Sunnydale, look, it's obvious nothing is happening in LA! I had a vision, we should go."  
  
Angel was unconvinced. "But look what happened last time I went over."  
  
"Last time you went over you did the lurky thing, hiding in the shadows, not actually telling her you were there. But, she did need you and she does need you now. And, that vision was mucho painful, it probably means she's in a whole lot of trouble."  
  
"Yes Angel, who are we to judge The Powers That Be?" said Wesley quietly.  
  
Cordelia pulled her worn suitcase out and started deciding what to take,  
  
"And this time, we can all go with you!" she said brightly, "It will be like a, a peace mission." She folded up a blouse and put it into her bag.  
  
Angel finally acquiesced and they planned to leave that evening.  
  
"I'll ask Gunn to keep a look out while we're gone." He decided.  
  
***  
  
Buffy decided to skip class to discuss the new finding with Giles, much to Willow's consternation. However, the slayer would not listen to her friend's protests about poor attendance and promised to make up everything she had missed.  
  
"I just feel there's something important about this, I sense a connection with it." She told Willow simply that morning before leaving to Giles's small flat.  
  
Giles however, also did not agree that skipping class was the best choice Buffy could have made.  
  
"Your college life is just as important as your slaying life." He gently reminded her.  
  
"I guess," she agreed, "but I feel really weird about this. And, I've been having strange dreams too. That notches this up on the weirdo scale, doesn't it?"  
  
They were interrupted by a quick knock on his door. Giles got up to open it and was practically knocked over by a big smiling Cordelia, followed by Angel and Wesley.  
  
"Hi everyone!" she said, "I'm sorry, we would have been here sooner but we couldn't find Gunn. He is never easy to find 'cause, you know, he moves around a lot so we got a late.r start than planned. But we're here now!"  
  
Buffy tried desperately to understand what Cordy had just told her, "Oh right." Seemed the only thing forthcoming, glancing at Angel she felt a sharp pang at his intense gaze and promptly looked away.  
  
"Well yes, seeing as you didn't actually say you were coming, your lateness is not noticed." Giles saved the awkward moment, but with a meaningful look at Angel. "What brings you, all of you, here anyway?" he continued, taking off his glasses and polishing them on his white linen handkerchief.  
  
"Well, I had a vision, a pretty damn painful vision if you ask me, anyway, you were in it Buffy so we packed our bags and moved in." Cordelia put down her suitcase and wandered round the apartment, "Gee, I don't remember it being this small, but I'm used to bigger things now in LA."  
  
Giles tried hard not to be insulted by Cordy's tactless comments.  
  
Buffy pulled herself together at the mention of her name, "What kind of vision?" she asked, "What was I doing?"  
  
"Well you appeared to be fighting an unknown demon." Said Wesley stepping out from behind Angel. "Nice to see you again Rupert." He continued, giving Buffy's watcher a brief nod. Giles gave him a short smile in return. The air still hadn't cleared between them ever since Wesley was sent by the council to be Buffy's new watcher. It didn't last long of course, after the slayer quit the council, but there was still some underlying animosity between the two ex watchers.  
  
"Maybe it has something to do with this cave." Said Buffy quietly to Giles while they were in the kitchen serving drinks, "I knew this was important." She walked into the living room with the tray. "Well, I found, or rather, Xander kinda fell into this huge cavern underground with loads of strange writing on the wall. Maybe it has something to do with the vision."  
  
"I didn't notice anything like that. Just you and this huge scary demon fighting." Said Cordelia sipping her drink. This earned a sharp stare from Angel who did not want to worry Buffy unduly with the vision's contents. Buffy, however, looked unperturbed at this and was if anything, more interested.  
  
"We can go down tonight then." She decided, trying not to be uncomfortable under the vampire's gaze. More than anything she wished that the others would leave so she could be alone with him. Unknown to her, he was wishing the exact same thing. Buffy mentally shook herself, suddenly realising that college looked more inviting now than it did this morning. She excused herself and left toward the campus.  
  
***  
  
Sitting with Riley in his dorm she debated whether to tell him Angel was in town, deciding honesty was the best policy, she told him.  
  
"What is he doing here?" was his immediate reply; he stood up and started to unconsciously pace about the room. She was glad he was back from his monthly trip of visiting his family, and she found him reassuring and secure support for her.  
  
"Cordelia, a friend, well, not exactly a friend, but a friendly acquaintance, had a vision. Apparently they're from The Powers That Be," she made sure to pronounce the capital letters, "and they tell her if someone's in trouble. I was in one so they decided to come over." Her brown eyes followed his tanned muscular body, one she knew intimately, around the room.  
  
"So it's not just Angel then." Said Riley, sounding, despite his best efforts, slightly relieved. Buffy heard this and felt a twinge of guilt about the thoughts that had been running through her head earlier that day.  
  
"We're meeting up at seven if you wanna come along." She offered, getting up and giving him a kiss. He agreed, a little too readily.  
  
Buffy mentally prepared herself for spending an evening with Angel, but nevertheless her breath caught in her throat when she caught site of him. Grasping Riley's hand firmly she drank him in. His pale skin contrasted nicely with his deep brown eyes, his dark jumper hung loosely around his hard muscular frame. She looked away; it took all the willpower she had. Gazing up at Riley, she smiled and gave him a quick kiss to cover up her discomfort. Walking over to them, she was intently aware of the vampire, she was also aware of the tense atmosphere between him and Riley. Last time they had met it came to blows. Buffy held onto her boyfriend's hand all the more tightly.  
  
"Where's Queen C?" she asked, using Cordelia's self-given high school nickname.  
  
"Well apparently, wandering around dirty dark caves looking at stuff you need a book to understand is not her idea of a good time." Answered Giles  
  
"Her words?" Buffy asked laughing.  
  
"Yes, and tying up my phone line for hours is."  
  
"So its just us. Willow and Tara couldn't come, but they say hi, and Xander and Anya, well, I don't know where they are. Did you bring the ladder and flashlights?"  
  
***  
  
Angelus? The harsh voice sounded slightly disappointed. Him? He is not foretold. Well, only a minor inconvenience I'm sure. Nevertheless. This time there was no laughter in the empty darkness.  
  
***  
  
Climbing carefully into the cavern, after giving a good, thorough search for vamps, Buffy was still surprised at the vastness of the cave. The others were similarly impressed. Wesley, carrying a big stack of books, carefully placed same on the ground and shone his torch onto the tall stone walls.  
  
"And you never knew this existed Rupert?" he asked surprised. The librarian tried not to rise to Wesley's obvious bait. "No," he said simply, "but we have found that many secrets lurk underground.  
  
Buffy, Giles and Riley shared the secret joke about the Initiative, a classified Army project that dealt with researching demons, of which Riley was a member.  
  
"Well it appears to be an ancient language, dating back many thousands of years," Wesley stated, "there are books to translate it but it will take some while. Who brought the flask of tea?" he asked.  
  
Angel gingerly held up a tartan thermos full of the hot drink and stood it carefully on the dirt floor. Looking up at the walls, he tried to discern what was written.  
  
"It looks like the Legend of the Slahan'Fra." Wesley informed the group. Shining his flashlight around the huge cavern, "the unabridged version."  
  
"The legend of whatty what?" Buffy asked confused.  
  
"Slahan'Fra. The first slayer." Answered Angel shortly, he appeared to be deeply puzzled by this revelation.  
  
The slayer turned to Giles. "The same slayer we conjured to fight Adam?" she asked. "I didn't know there was a legend." Ever since they had invoked the first slayer Buffy had been incredibly curious about her past, although she wasn't about to admit it, her slayer origins had played in the back of her mind for some time.  
  
"Oh yes Buffy, it's in the handbook. Every slayer should.." He trailed off realising he never went through the slayer handbook with her. He didn't feel she suited that mould.  
  
"I really need to have a look at that sometime." She said quietly to herself. Aloud, she asked, "Does anyone know this legend then?" Riley, also curious about his girlfriend's history came over and took her hand.  
  
"Well, yes, of course." Said Giles; "It's rather long winded though."  
  
"Well, cut it short." Replied Buffy impatiently. Giles, glancing over to where Angel and Wesley stood translating the text, started recounting the legend.  
  
"Vampires, as you know, have been on this Earth for thousands of years, in fact, recent research suggests that the ancient Greeks first started writing about these creatures that were immortal and did not seem to die. They called them vampirs and thought they were some kind of witch. For many hundreds of years people across Europe, and perhaps even the world, had no way to fight these monsters. Slowly, a small group of, well, priests is a description, although they were akin to sorcerers, started researching these demons. They learnt that fire could kill them, as did a stake through the heart and devised a magik to create a warrior to battle these demons of the Old World."  
  
"How did they find all this.stuff out?" asked Buffy, interrupting Giles' narrative.  
  
"Well, the legend is not clear on that, Buffy. In fact the whole legend is just a fuzzy picture, pieced together by different accounts and histories."  
  
The slayer seemed to accept this answer and Giles proceeded with the legend. "What they formed was an essence that would be placed inside someone, like their inner core. They gave this essence superior strength, speed, ability, and the power to heal quickly and recover from illness far faster than any human would. These powers are the ones you possess right now Buffy." He paused to take a sip of tea from the thermos flask and continued, "They gave these powers to the unborn child of a poor peasant and they made sure the infant would be female.  
  
Riley interjected with a question, "Why a girl?"  
  
"Well, again, the histories are unclear, but apparently they believed she would be safer from prying eyes. We must not forget this was thousands of years ago when men believed that women were more pious and innocent. These priests were no different.  
  
As soon as the child was weaned she was taken away from her mother and placed in the care of one of the magicians, the first watcher. He brought her up as a fighter and when she matured, at about 15, she was very strong indeed. Too strong, she began to rebel against her role, she felt inhuman, and one night slipped out under the cover of darkness. Her watcher tried to follow her but he was always a step behind, and when he did catch up with her four years later, she was dead. She walked alone, fought alone and, eventually."  
  
"Died alone." Finished Buffy quietly. She knew all too well that feeling of wanting to escape, to hold everyone at arms length and not let them near. Suddenly, she turned to Riley and hugged him fiercly.  
  
Giles continued, "Realising their mistake, the Watchers took away some of the slayer's power so they could control her. They recreated a slayer and devised a way to let the power pass on to another as soon as she died. I believe there were twelve original watchers, each one choosing a girl with potential and bringing them up as warriors. Of course, choosing one as The Slayer, the others, however, did share the same power."  
  
Angel came up as Giles had finished speaking, looking agitated he said, "I'm going to stay down here with Wes and help decipher the text. It will probably take the rest of the night and probably tomorrow."  
  
Buffy had rarely seen the vampire look so disturbed, and instantly felt concerned for him. She felt like giving him a tender hug, to feel his cold cheek against hers, to run her fingers through his chocolate coloured hair. Instead she held back and looked to the floor, he was more than capable of looking after himself. Tired, she excused herself and made her way to her dorm.  
  
***  
  
The scooby gang had decided to go for lunch, Cordelia had a lot of catching up to do and wanted to know what was going on in good ol' Sunnydale. Gathering outside a café, the four members of the original gang, and the three new additions made introductions.  
  
Cordelia was surprised to find that she was actually genuinely pleased to see Xander again, and on being introduced to Anya, was immensely relieved to feel not in the least bit jealous of his new girlfriend.  
  
"Cordelia, Anya; Anya, Cordelia." Said Xander smiling.  
  
"Oh we've met." Replied Anya. "Remember, the wish? The one with the alternate universe without Buffy?" Mistaking Xander's look of indifference for that of confusion she continued, "You know? You can have different realities. Say you wanted a universe without shrimp, or, one with nothing but."  
  
She was cut off by Xander leading her quietly away.  
  
"Willow! How are you?" asked Cordy, a huge smile on her face. Slightly confused by this she replied somewhat hesitantly,  
  
"Ok, good, fine really. You?"  
  
"Oh, super really. Where's Oz?" she said, referring to Wil's werewolf ex boyfriend. He had cheated on Willow with another werewolf and had left to do some soul searching. When he returned she had found Tara and he couldn't stay.  
  
Willow immediately became subdued and even Cordelia could see she made an error in bringing him up.  
  
"He, uh, left. A few months ago." She said in a barely audible voice.  
  
"Oh dear, and you still haven't got over him? You need to move on!"  
  
"She has me." Said Tara, with a slight tone of defiance in her voice. She swept her long light brown hair away from her face and looked at Cordelia. For an unusual moment, Cordy was unsure what to say.  
  
"You two are together?" noticing for the first time that they were holding hands, "well, as long as you're happy that's just great." Cordelia's smile returned and she gazed at the other members of the gang. "And you must be Riley! I've heard Angel talk about you." She declined to say in what context she had heard his name and Riley was more than a little curious about how Angel had described him. When it was obvious she wasn't going to elaborate that statement Willow suggested they go inside and eat.  
  
***  
  
Buffy was using all the willpower she possessed that evening, staring furiously at a statistics table she wondered why no one had ever told her psychology involved maths. The slayer yearned to be out in the night, patrolling the graveyards, or to be more accurate, with Angel in that immense underground cavern. She yawned, but they had definitely moved apart. Of course, they were still drawn to each other, but not in the fiery passion of the past, and if Angel seemed to accept that, then so must she. Buffy sighed, closing her thick book she glanced around the darkened room. Willow was spending the night at Tara's and the dorm seemed somehow ominous.  
  
Slowly smoke started to fill the room; Buffy could feel the heat as flames started to lick the walls of her dorm. Jumping up, she walked quickly to the door and found it locked, the metal handle burned her hand, coughing in the smoke she ran to the window, feeling through the thick suffocating smoke she groped for the catch. She couldn't find it. She felt along the smooth surface of the walls and searched for the window, it had disappeared. Buffy started to panic, she ran to the door, only to find that it had also vanished in the curling tendrils of dense smoke. She screamed, the flames had surrounded her, she blinked, someone had appeared within the circle of fire. She strained to hear what they were saying but all she heard was a dry malicious laugh, a laugh that seemed to strangle her and shake every last ounce of strength out of her body.  
  
Buffy woke up gasping for breath.  
  
Without thinking, she grabbed her coat and left the dorm; jogging through the campus, she broke into a flat out run. Not looking where she was going, the slayer knew her destination. Flying through the graveyard she could still smell the smoke and feel the heat of the orange flames as they dance throughout her mind. She was still trying to shake these thoughts from her head as an arm reached out to grab her. Screaming, she went to attack her assailant,  
  
"Angel!" she gasped, and collapsed in his safe arms. He held her to his cold chest and comforted her under the soft light of the moon.  
  
***  
  
A few minutes later she pulled away, slightly embarrassed at what she had just done, she sought to compose herself. He stared, unperturbed, at her.  
  
"Uh, thank you." She began, "I'm sorry, it was just this dream, it was so real, you know? There were flames and I couldn't escape, and he was laughing." she felt her composure slip, and struggled to regain it.  
  
"Who was laughing at you?" asked Angel; a horrible thought occupied his mind. His concern for her was more than evident.  
  
"I don't know. Some bad guy I guess, he was just trying to wig me out but I'm OK now. Honest." Buffy was unprepared for the loving, caring vampire. She straightened up, "Honest." She repeated.  
  
Unconvinced Angel looked at her, and Buffy felt naked amongst the deserted gravestones.  
  
"So what are you doing here?" she asked, trying desperately to cover up her awkwardness.  
  
"I was coming to find you, and Giles, of course." He replied, immediately shifting his gaze to the grass, trees and anything non-Buffy shaped. "We've managed to translate most of the text now, and I, we, thought that you should know what it says." He paced back and forth quickly, clasping and unclasping his hands before running them through his hair and into his pockets. Buffy had rarely seen him so nervous and uncomfortable, and it put her on guard.  
  
"What's wrong?" she asked warily. Angel looked up suddenly,  
  
"Nothing." He said too quickly, "We should really go get Giles, he needs to see this."  
  
"Is it about me?"  
  
No reply.  
  
"If it is, I have a right to know."  
  
Silence.  
  
"Angel! You have to stop trying to protect me! I'm not 16 anymore; I can handle things without you now. I always could." she trailed off. Following her gaze Angel turned around and saw Spike walking out from a group of trees. Angel was Spike's grandsire, and from the first day, they had severely disliked each other. Compared to Angel, Spike was young, only about 100 years old and Angel always felt that Spike was just too cocky, whilst Spike felt that Angel should just really lighten up.  
  
"Oh dear. Am I interrupting a little lover's tiff?" he asked sarcastically.  
  
"Go away Spike." Came Buffy's level reply.  
  
"Well, I couldn't help overhearing, and I think I can condense your problem into one easy package." He lit a cigarette and inhaled deeply, his peroxide blonde hair seemed to glow in the moonlight. "Y'see, my old mate Angel here," Angel glowered, "Well, he just wants to keep you, your almighty slayerness, from harms way. Am I right?" He smiled at Angel, who scowled even more fiercely, it was exactly what he had been thinking. "But, her Royal Highness here, thinks she can handle herself." Buffy quietly fumed, Spike had hit the nail on the head.  
  
"Look, Spike. I know you have that chip in your head that stops you from hurting people, but I don't. And I will hurt you if you do not leave RIGHT NOW!"  
  
Spike looked slightly taken aback at Buffy's furious outburst.  
  
"Hit a sore spot did I?" he asked, perfectly aware that he had. "See you around Angel." He turned, "Oh and by the way, good luck Buffy, you're gonna need it." and slowly sauntered off. Both Buffy and Angel breathed an inaudible sigh of relief. The slayer turned back to Angel.  
  
"Don't tell me he even knows what's down there." She angrily spun round and started towards the crypt.  
  
"Buffy, no!" he sounded frantic. She turned slowly, arms crossed. "We really should get Giles. Then you can read it." He gently took her arm and they both slowly started walking towards the ex watcher's apartment. Each silently brooding on what the other had said.  
  
"So I still need to be accompanied by an adult." She said bitterly.  
  
"Look, Buffy. I'm sorry, you're right, you're not a child anymore, you never were."  
  
She stopped and looked up at him, her eyes showing her deep surprise at this emission. "This is just something really big and you need someone there you can trust."  
  
They resumed walking, a slow and unhurried pace.  
  
"I trust you." Was the very quiet response. This time it was he who stopped in surprise, his head whirling with thoughts. Did she still trust him? After everything they've been through? After Faith? This had gone against everything he had believed. He ran to catch up with her.  
  
"You, trust me?"  
  
"Angel, I know we've been through a lot but I can't help it! You are, were, the biggest thing in my life, I can't forget that. Look, I know we've both moved on, and I'm trying to accept that. But how can I move on when just as I think I'm getting over you, you come back!"  
  
"I, I didn't come back of my own choosing. Cordelia had a vision, I didn't have a choice. Do you think I actually want to make this harder for you? I care for you more than anyone in the world Buffy, and I want what's best for you." They were both standing incredibly still, the orange glow of a street lamp cast over them, inches apart. "Besides, you have Riley." he added, a faint touch of bitterness in his voice. Buffy heard it but let it go, she didn't want the vampire to know her feelings, or lack of feelings, towards her boyfriend. "You must really care for him." He sighed, turned around slowly, and continued walking.  
  
"Dammit Angel. You know what we had was special but I have moved on, and I'm happy you're happy. So can we drop this now?"  
  
Angel hung his head, "I didn't mean to put you through this." he said quietly.  
  
"Well, I think it probably needed going through." She replied, slightly contrite and relieved that the conversation had ended.  
  
The watcher, slayer and vampire joined Wesley underground, Angel's solemn anxiety had spread to Buffy and she found herself holding her breath.  
  
"Ah, Buffy" started Wesley, "I think you will find this very significant."  
  
"What does it say?" she asked softly.  
  
"I think you should probably read it yourself." He handed her a pad of paper covered in his spidery writing. She took it and sat on the dirt floor of the cavern, under the dim light of the torch she began to read quietly.  
  
***  
  
"Many thousands of years ago, the new race of man was first developing his consciousness, it was a new state of mind and very powerful. So powerful it became tangible, like tiny particles floating in the air. As man developed, he began to try and explain the world in which he lived, there was so much out of his control it must have been the work of something far more powerful than men. It is said that this is when these conscious particles took shape, or developed a conscious of their own, angels."  
  
There were many scribblings and question marks next to this sentence. Buffy looked up at Wesley for confirmation.  
  
"Well, the books are unclear, it's the closest translation we have. They were probably not like the angels we think of now because I got the impression that they were very powerful, it seems to say that they were shaped from human emotion."  
  
"One of the most powerful forces on earth." Angel cut in.  
  
"Yes, quite." Agreed Giles. Buffy continued reading aloud,  
  
"As belief in some higher being grew, it was given many names by different people, it appears that two angels became very powerful, and they were brothers."  
  
In brackets after this was '(although that seems unlikely, it is the best word to describe their relationship)'.  
  
"These two angels had different views on how humans should live, the first thought they should die, like all mortals, the second thought they should live forever, like angels." There also seemed a lot of confusion about this, and Buffy saw the word immortal written, crossed out, and rewritten several times.  
  
"This argument grew increasingly heated until the first angel, favouring death, stormed into the fiery middle of the earth," Buffy's mind filled with smoke and flames, she shuddered as she remembered her dream. "taking men with him. The second angel, angered at his brother's trickery, altered the magic so that only bodies would die and decompose; the soul would live on forever. He chose his kingdom in the sky, as far away from his brother as possible.  
  
"As the centuries continued, their hate intensified to such a degree, they could not be near each other, and the angel favouring death was angry that his brother let all souls live eternally. Even though he was more powerful than his brother, he was losing strength due to the race of humans favouring his brother's faith. Angry, he came up onto the earth trying to find followers. He promised power beyond anything they had imagined, anything that was possible up on earth, or in his brother's kingdom. In return they had to lose their soul and be possessed by an immortal demon, they would, in essence, live forever.  
  
"Slowly he gained followers, he created more monsters, more evil to spread around the world. Men began to give names to these creatures that did not die, and sucked the blood from their victims. In central Europe, they called them vampirs and were thought of as ghosts, spreading north through time they were known as vampyrs until the old people of France called them vampires."  
  
***  
  
She put the sheet of papers down and arched her back; she was sitting uncomfortably and slowly got to her feet.  
  
"Is it true?" She looked at Angel, who shrugged, and then to Giles and Wesley.  
  
"You must admit Buffy, it does sound very convincing." Said Giles "And it does explain the origins of Heaven and Hell very fully."  
  
"I guess, I mean, it's very interesting and all, but it doesn't exactly have any bearing on me does it. Yes, it's a useful bit of knowledge but." she trailed off.  
  
"There's more." Said Angel quickly. Buffy looked at him in surprise, he was behaving increasingly out of character.  
  
"Yes, it's actually about the watchers, you should find this quite remarkable Rupert." Wesley sounded slightly excited. "Again, it's a rough translation but the significance will not be lost on you. It actually gives their names." He handed a sheet of paper to Giles, who read aloud,  
  
"Two thousand years ago twelve men created a force to battle the demons of Hell, they supported the Kingdom of Heaven. They created a strong magik power, and made it human shaped. They planted this within a young woman, they told her the legends of Heaven and Hell, and that she would bear son even though she was a virgin. And they said you shall call him Jesus and he will battle the forces of Hell."  
  
At this point Giles had to take a deep breath and polish his glasses before continuing. "He will be a great man and will die for his cause, he will die young but in his death, a stronger force will grow. She asked them their names and they replied, Peter, James, John, Judas, Philip, Bartholomew, Thomas, James, Simon, Thaddeus, Matthew and Luke."  
  
Giles started shaking as he finished reading the last few names. The paper fell to the floor as this new information sunk in. The impact of this was not lost on Buffy either.  
  
"So Jesus was the first slayer?" she asked incredulously, " I always thought he was the peaceful guy, 'love thy neighbour' and stuff."  
  
"You're right Buffy, I don't think he was a slayer either. However, it does say that in his death a greater force will rise so maybe he was a kind of precursor to the slayers. It is all very confusing." To Buffy's ears, Wesley sounded way too excited to be confused.  
  
"No doubt this will have a great bearing on your attitude to your slaying duties, knowing the slayers' past must put your mind to rest Buffy." Said Giles gently, although Buffy hadn't directly told him about her interest, he knew she had been thinking heavily about it. Glancing over at Angel he frowned, something was wrong. "Angel?" he asked.  
  
"Why now?" the vampire was staring about him, "This shouldn't happen yet." He sounded very worried. This in turn made Buffy worried and she looked around her apprehensively.  
  
"Angel, what's wrong. I need to know."  
  
"There is this old vampire legend, it's kind of like the ultimate revenge for us." Buffy encouraged him on, "If a slayer does reach 21, then the Devil Himself will come up and battle her."  
  
Buffy was gripped by an uncontrollable fear, she felt the world spin beneath her feet, gasping she slumped to the floor, closing her eyes she whispered, "But I'm not 21 yet? There's a mistake! How do you know this? Why didn't anyone tell me?" Then in a flash of realisation, "The dreams! He was telling me He was coming." She had never felt so afraid in her life.  
  
Her watcher was equally blown away by this, "Buffy, I never knew, I don't think anyone does."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Well, not many slayers live to 21, in fact, I think no slayers ever reached that age in history."  
  
"But I'm not 21!" she cried in anguish. Giles put his arm around her as she wept on his shoulder. Angel would have given anything to be in Giles' place at that moment.  
  
Suddenly, the ground began to shake, scooting up against the wall the tried to keep their balance.  
  
"He's coming." She whispered. The others tried to console, but to no purpose. Somehow, at a deep instinctive level, they too knew what was happening. "But I'm only 19, I'm not 21." She repeated quietly to herself again and again.  
  
A chasm was opening up, heat roared up from it making the huge cavern uncomfortably hot. A stench rose up too, but the slayer's senses were numbed by fear, for within a ring of fire the thing from her dream stood.  
  
"I've come for you slayer."  
  
To be continued.  
  
  
  
  
  
Part 2  
  
Angel felt himself losing control, the demon within him struggled to break out. He tried to restrain it but felt his face changing, brow ridges formed, his eyes turned yellow, his teeth grew.  
  
"And you thought you could resist me Angelus?" He asked, "You thought you could protect her?" Angel looked over to where Buffy was shaking on the floor; she looked so small in comparison to the large cold stone walls surrounding them.  
  
"I can try." He said simply and launched himself towards Him.  
  
"Fool!" cried the devil as Angel tried to attack, "you cannot hurt me!" Angel was thrown across the large cavern. "I have come for the slayer."  
  
"She is not yet 21." Winced Angel, standing up.  
  
"Ah, yes. Well her age makes no difference to me. She has been an extraordinary slayer, I do not want her living any longer than need be." He glanced over at her huddled form, but made no attempt to move. "But it is hard to believe she is the one that turned Angelus against me, killed the Master, your mayor, Adam, all the other demons I have sent here." He noticed the startled look that crossed Giles' face. "Yes Watcher, I have been trying to rid myself of her for many years. Yet, she has lived, but now she must die."  
  
Buffy struggled to regain her strength of mind. She managed to stand up, but every move she took shook her bones.  
  
"Now look at her, a frightened little child." He said disdainfully, "I have no wish to fight such a wretch, I have some honour. I will come again, you may expect me, and I will want a fight."  
  
He left in a puff of smoke, very much like a magician's trick, the crevasse roared shut and the cavern was quiet once again.  
  
"Are you alright Buffy?" asked her Watcher.  
  
She straightened up, the uncontrollable fear had left her and she felt calm, "Yes." She looked over to where Satan had just stood. "He said He's gonna return? Well I'll be ready." There was deep determination in her eyes.  
  
***  
  
They explained the situation to the gang the next day; gasps of surprise and remarks of concern were made by everyone.  
  
"You can't fight Him Buffy, I forbid it." Said Riley.  
  
"I have to. I have been waiting all my life for this." She replied simply.  
  
Angel looked over at her sharply, but said nothing.  
  
"Well you are going to need help, He said He would be back, I do not doubt His word." Said Giles sipping a mug of tea. "I have contacted the Council in London, and they have agreed to help."  
  
"Well I should think so." Said Xander, "Unless they want their number one slayer in a deadly fight to the d..." He realised what he as saying a little too late and trailed off quietly.  
  
"Do you know what they're planning to do?" asked Willow, changing the subject.  
  
"I'm not sure, to be honest. They are in an emergency meeting as we speak, but I assume they will send some help. In the mean time I suggest that we accompany Buffy at all times, especially when patrolling."  
  
"Me and Tara could try a protection spell, I'm not sure how good it will be against, Him, but we can try."  
  
"We want to do everything to help." Said Tara seriously.  
  
"Thanks, Wil," said Buffy smiling at her, "But I want to know how I can fight Him if He's meant to be immortal. How can you win a fight like that?"  
  
"You can try." Answered Giles simply.  
  
As they waited anxiously for the Council's help, Buffy patrolled the many graveyards in Sunnydale, sometimes up the whole night. It seemed that more vampires were arriving at Sunnydale every evening.  
  
"He's calling them to him." Stated Angel one evening at one of the many Scooby meetings. "Even I can feel it."  
  
Buffy was sitting with her eyes half closed on her sofa, she could hear every word that was being said around the dining table. Watching the sun set outside the window she quickly stood up. "Sun's down, I'm out."  
  
The Scoobies stood up, even Cordelia was joining them this evening. Before Buffy could put on her coat Spike barged into the house.  
  
"Slayer, this is your last." Buffy looked taken aback at this sudden outburst, she stood still as Spike started to throw himself at her, every step he took pained him, agony was etched across his features.  
  
"What are you doing Spike?" asked Buffy, "You know you can't hurt a fly, let alone me."  
  
"It's the influence around here, his demon can't control himself." Angel supplied the reason. Looking over at Spike it was clear that he was undergoing some major inner turmoil and he very nearly felt sorry for the vampire.  
  
"Spike! Leave!" Buffy shouted, she picked him up and threw him outside, the gang followed her out. Spike once again tried to launch an attack but fell to the ground in agony.  
  
"That's weird." Stated Xander and shrugged his shoulders, linking arms with Anya, who was in deep conversation with Cordelia (Xander overheard his name mentioned), they followed the slayer.  
  
Buffy was beginning to tire of the convoy of protection that always seemed to surround her, sure it was useful to have Angel and Riley patrolling with her, they were good fighters and Angel was not easily harmed. The other struggled in combat and Buffy always had an eye on them whenever she was in battle. They had become quite skilled at staking vamps but Buffy was still worried for their safety. She voiced this concern one evening.  
  
"But Buffy, we're OK, sure we ain't the best of slayers, but we can do this." Came Willow's immediate response. The others agreed unreservedly, the slayer just sighed.  
  
"Well I think we have exhausted this cemetery, I might actually get some sleep tonight." Buffy yawned, Willow and Tara accompanied her to the college.  
  
***  
  
Buffy stayed in the next day, determined to catch up on her studies even though Willow insisted that she would do Buffy's work. Sighing, the slayer looked out the window, she had not heard back from the council and the fact that she had next to no information about her opponent was killing her. She decided to make a trip.  
  
"Where's Willy?" she asked a frightened young bar steward at Willy's Place.  
  
"He's, he's not here miss." He whispered.  
  
"Who are you?" she asked, still holding him by the lapels.  
  
"Umm, my name is Stu. Uh, you do know there's no violence in here miss?"  
  
"If you don't get me Willy there will be." She replied seriously and dropped Stu to the ground. He scrambled up and hurried off.  
  
Sitting down on a barstool Buffy looked around the room, she noticed that it wasn't very full, much to her surprise. There were a few Dasrog demons having a drink in the corner, and a couple of vampires sitting at the other end of the bar. Buffy waited, a tape was playing in the background, it could only have been called 'The Worst of the 80's' and it gave her a headache. Unfortunately, Stu returned without Willy, he edged slowly up to her.  
  
"Well."  
  
"He's got an important call, uh, miss, he can't come to see you right now."  
  
Buffy leaned across the sticky counter, speaking softly she said, "Tell him Buffy is here, tell him it is important, tell him if he doesn't come out right now, I will go in and get him." Stu nodded nervously and turned to leave. "And one more thing," Buffy said, he turned around, "if you don't turn that dire music off I will turn it off my way." Buffy sat back on the stool as Stu hurried through the beaded curtain, a moment later the music was switched off.  
  
The demons started to eye her nervously, they knew who the slayer was and sipped their drinks in an uncomfortable silence.  
  
A few minutes later Willy hurried up to the counter, he was human and ran this bar for demons looking for a bit of respite.  
  
"What can I do for you?" he asked in a not quite cheerful enough voice.  
  
"Business is slow." Buffy replied, Willy blinked a couple of times, the change of mood was sudden.  
  
"Yeah, well, they're all out on the streets, there is a new guy in town, no one wants a bit of peace and quiet anymore."  
  
"Tell me about this 'new guy'?" she asked.  
  
Willy licked his lips nervously, "Well, they say he's the devil himself." He whispered. Buffy urged him on, "Dunno much about it myself, only, only that everyone's goin' a bit mad around here."  
  
"I need info on him. Do you know anyone?"  
  
Willy looked very surprised at the lack of fear or awe she displayed. "Well, I don't know him personally, you see, but there is one guy, he's kind of like a historian."  
  
"Where can I find him?" she asked, her curiosity getting the better of her.  
  
"He normally comes in here about 3ish, sits in that corner." He pointed to a small table and chair next to a fruit machine. Buffy looked at her watch, 2:30.  
  
"I can wait. What's his name?"  
  
"Uh, we call him Ronald, dunno his real one though." Buffy walked over to the table and sat down, subconsciously studying the occupants of the bar. Another demon had come in, he was covered in a sticky mucus like substance, Buffy had never seen this species before. He sat at a table in the middle of the bar, slime dripping off him and forming a puddle on the dirty wooden floor. She looked up as someone neared the table.  
  
"Ronald?" she asked. The demon nodded, he was roughly human shaped, with large ears, nose and hands. His skin looked like a crinkled piece of old parchment, he was bald and looked incredibly thin and brittle, as though he could be snapped in half.  
  
"Call me Ron." Was the pleasant response, his voice was rich and deep, a stark contrast to his appearance. He sat down opposite her. "What can I do for you Buffy?"  
  
She looked slightly taken aback at the sound of her name but continued. "I need some information," she felt slightly absurd saying this, "about the, Devil, Satan."  
  
Ron sat back and entwined his long dry fingers together, "I heard he was in town, but you are not 21." Was his reply. The slayer was startled at this, he saw her expression. "Buffy, the legends of the slayer are not a secret from all, I know your, situation. And, so does your Watcher's Council." Buffy jumped with shock.  
  
"They, lied to me? Giles, my Watcher? Lied?" she was shaking with an uncontrollable fury.  
  
Ron leant forward, his grey eyes intently focused upon her, he put a calm restraining hand on her arm, "Mr. Giles does not know, nor would any other watcher outside the inner council. Be at peace slayer." Leaning back again he unclasped his hands and fingered his long thin chin. "You wish to know how to fight Him, how to kill Him."  
  
Buffy nodded, "But He's immortal," she began.  
  
"He is no such thing," Ron cut her off, "he merely has a lifeline far longer than you or I. Human lives are over in one blink of His eye, mine perhaps, would last nine, or maybe ten blinks, but nevertheless we are but quick flashes of life in eternal darkness." His voice sunk into a deep purr that Buffy found soothing, she hung on every word he said. "He has been alive for 35, perhaps 40 thousand years. Compared to the Galaxy that is a very short time indeed, but to us, not so. Yet, he is still young, he has many thousands of years in which to live. He is capable of dying slayer, and you are capable of killing him." He said these words with such force, they penetrated every fibre of Buffy's being.  
  
Ron sighed, and closed his eyes gently, Buffy went to say thank you but his eyes snapped open suddenly. "Before you go slayer, take heed, you cannot fight him alone." Ron paused, "But I doubt that will be a problem."  
  
Buffy didn't ask him to elaborate that statement. She stood up, a thought struck her. "Thank you, Ron." She said politely, "Can I ask you, is that your real name."  
  
"My name?" he sounded surprise, there was a low rumble of laughter. "Hmm, my name. I have had many, from one century to the next, but Ron suits me for this purpose." Although that was not the answer to her question, Buffy was satisfied by the  
  
answer and she left Willy's Place in deep contentment.  
  
***  
  
On the way to Giles' condo Buffy bumped into Cordelia and Wesley, after exchanging pleasantries the slayer told them what happened.  
  
"So you can fight Him after all Buffy!" said Cordy cheerfully, "I haven't had anymore visions from the Powers That Be, thank God, so I guess you can rest easy huh?"  
  
"But I doubt you will, " Wesley cut in, "there is still a lot of work to be done." He glanced severely at Cordelia, as if to scold her for being so optimistic. "And I'm incredibly curious about this demon you met today, do you trust him?"  
  
"Yeah, I do. He seemed really, nice, like a dad, or a grandfather."  
  
"Well we are heading back to LA," he saw Buffy's look, "not permanently. Cordelia needs to pick up some stuff from her apartment."  
  
"More clothes, I didn't realise this would be such a long stay. I have totally run out of outfits, even with my superior mix and match skills."  
  
".so we will be back within a couple of days."  
  
Buffy smiled, she was relieved. If they had gone back then Angel might have had to return as well. She waved them goodbye and continued to her watcher's flat.  
  
Giles was as curious as Wesley about Ronald, and Buffy supplied him with as much detail as she could whilst he leafed through various books.  
  
"Tall, you say? Thin? Hmm, with large ears, nose and hands.hmm.I'm afraid I can't find your Ronald Buffy. But perhaps Wesley will find some information about him in Los Angeles." He stood up and took his glasses off, pinching the bridge of his nose he asked, "So what are your plans?"  
  
"Well I'm going to patrol as usual I guess, any news from the Watcher's Council?"  
  
Giles perked up, "Yes, actually. They said help is on the way."  
  
This was not the kind of answer Buffy was expecting to hear, "Uh, details?" she asked.  
  
Giles looked downcast at her lack of excitement, "Well, no, not really. But they did say it would be arriving within the next few days."  
  
"Oh well. I shall just continue patrolling while looking out for anyone that might be trying to help me." She sighed. Buffy was more tired than she would like to admit and her lack of sleep was catching up on her. She forced her eyes open, "I'm going home, I need some sleep. I'll meet you guys at sundown."  
  
***  
  
So, she thinks she can overcome me does she? She underestimates my power, oh yes, she will be sorry, eternally sorry. He laughed in the blistering darkness.  
  
***  
  
Buffy awoke from a dreamless sleep, to find it was long past sundown. Panicking she quickly got dressed and ran downstairs, "Mom?" she called, then remembered she was at a gala at the gallery. Buffy grabbed her coat and ran to the graveyard, angry that she had overslept, that she had let her weaknesses overwhelm her. She was still furious at herself as she was jogging through the outskirts of the town when six vampires surrounded her.  
  
"We've got you now slayer." The leader hissed, he had a southern accent and wore a Stetson and heavy leather boots.  
  
"Oh great, surrounding by cowboys. This will be fun. Yee-ha, bring it on." She deadpanned. Howling furiously they launched their attack, each one grabbing for her throat. Buffy whipped around, grabbing her stake from the inside of her coat, she kicked a vamp into a tree, she back-flipped towards him and before he could recover, he was dusted. Buffy fought furiously, punching and kicking and soon, two more had been staked. The ringleader closed in on her menacingly,  
  
"Well now little lady, that wasn't too nice. Billy here is gonna have to teach you some manners." He drawled.  
  
"Spare me." She said shortly and punched him hard in the jaw, the vamp quickly recovered and they were locked in a furious battle. Out of the corner of her eye she could see one sneaking up on her, she pushed the leader to the hard ground and whirled to face her new opponent. He wasn't prepared for her quick reaction and she staked him easily, before Billy could recover she pushed her hand to his throat, preparing to stake him, but before she could her stake was grabbed out of her hand and her arm was pinned behind her back. Billy, stood up, brushing the dirt from his black jeans, she struggled in the strong grip of the sixth vampire as he approached her.  
  
"Well now, if this ain't a pretty picking." Seizing her throat he lent over her, Buffy shuddered; she could feel his teeth on her skin.  
  
"This is not an ideal situation." She grunted. In a desperate effort, Buffy gathered her strength and kicked him solidly in the stomach, the attack came as a surprise and he doubled over. Slipping out of the arm lock she turned to fight the sixth vamp, but her stake on the ground and out of reach. Before she could reach it the vamp turned to dust at her feet. She looked up quickly, standing over her was a girl, with long blonde hair, she held out her hand.  
  
"Hi! I'm Crystal, I was sent to help." She spoke with a strong New York accent. Looking over Buffy's head Crystal could see Billy making a run for her, she leapt forward, fists raised.  
  
"Another one?" he asked curiously. Buffy watched as the girl fought intensely with Billy. She reminded Buffy of Faith, the slayer in jail in LA, Buffy grimaced at the memory. Faith had turned bad and teamed up with the mayor against her. Even when Buffy put her in a coma, it didn't stop her. As soon as Faith woke up she switched faces with Buffy and took over her life, and her boyfriend. She and Angel had had many arguments over the rogue slayer before Faith actually turned herself in. Buffy turned just in time to see Crystal throwing her stake into the vampire's dead heart. He screamed in anger as he collapsed into dust.  
  
Picking up her stake Crystal walked over to Buffy.  
  
"Well, uh, that was unexpected. You're a slayer then, the help the Watcher's Council sent." Buffy couldn't help comparing Crystal to herself, they were both slim and roughly the same height, and when Buffy looked into her sparkling blue eyes she didn't find grim desolation, as she did with Faith, but a determined happiness, which came as a relief.  
  
Crystal flung her very long hair behind her and smiled, her pale face was accented with a handful of freckles sprinkled across her small nose and cheeks. "Yeah, my Watcher, John, is somewhere around here. John!" she shouted. From down the street came a middle aged man, huffing slightly as if he had been running.  
  
"Ah Crystal, you found her, well done." He too spoke with a New York accent but had strong undertones of Irish too. He shook Buffy's hand, "And you must be Buffy, I'm John, John Patrick, it's a pleasure." Buffy was reminded strongly of Giles; perhaps all watchers had this aura she thought. "Where's Rupert?"  
  
"Uh, Giles? I don't know, I was just on my way to find him actually."  
  
Noticing Buffy's slightly dishevelled appearance he said, "I see you've been in a bit of a struggle."  
  
Before she could reply Crystal interrupted, "Yeah, there were six big ones, she got four of them really easy before she got into a bit of trouble, but even then she managed to escape it." Buffy glanced at her surprised, "Sorry," Crystal replied apologetically, "I couldn't help but observe, you're a great fighter, I learnt loads just by watching you."  
  
Buffy smiled at the compliment, "Thanks," she said, "do you want to continue patrolling with me?" she was eager to see how their fighting styles differed.  
  
"Cool!" the other slayer replied.  
  
"So, how old are?" asked Buffy, Crystal looked younger than she did.  
  
"Sixteen." She replied proudly, "my birthday was last month. I've been in training for about three years now." Buffy listened intently to Crystal as she told how she found out she was a slayer when John came to see her and her parents in their apartment one day. "Apparently they can pinpoint a girl anywhere in the world who displays signs of being a good slayer." Buffy was also slightly amazed at the way Crystal seemed to take it so calmly, and how she knew far more about the ways of the slayer than she did at that age. Then it clicked, The Slayer Handbook, Buffy silently cursed that she still hadn't gotten around to reading it yet.  
  
They found the rest of the Scooby gang in the middle of the graveyard finishing of a demon; Angel heaved a huge battle-axe over his head as he swept it across the demon's shoulders. He looked up as a Buffy approached.  
  
"Buffy." He said.  
  
"Angel." She replied. Buffy noticed that Crystal was looking intently at everyone. "Uh, everyone, this is Crystal, and her Watcher John Patrick, she's a slayer from New York."  
  
"Well, a trainee slayer really." Crystal corrected. The Scooby gang gathered around for introductions.  
  
"This is my Watcher, Giles," he and John seemed to recognise each other, "This is my best friend, Willow, and her girlfriend Tara," they smiled, "they're witches, or wiccas." Buffy added. "This is Xander, and his girlfriend Anya."  
  
Anya held out her hand, "Ex vengeance demon." She said brightly. "You may have heard of Anyanaka, that was me." Crystal shook it uncertainly.  
  
Buffy hurried on, "This is my boyfriend, Riley," she smiled at him as he shook Crystal's hand. "He is totally normal. And, this is Angel." She added quietly. Angel simple looked at Crystal.  
  
"Hi." He said simply. Crystal had heard of Angel, but never seen a picture of him, she was lost in his deep brown eyes. Buffy smiled, she knew the feeling.  
  
"Well I think we should return home and hear what the Watcher's Council have sent as help." Giles suggested. The large group returned to his flat, everyone talking and asking questions.  
  
***  
  
Over the next few days slayers, and their Watchers, arrived from all over the world, the slayer from London rang Buffy's doorbell the next afternoon. She was fairly short, slim, and had shoulder length medium brown hair and hazel eyes. She introduced herself and her Watcher as Sarah Berry and James Bryce-Porter respectively. That evening, the slayers from Rome, Paris and Madrid all arrived together and Buffy's mum started worrying where to house all theses extra guests. So far, the living room and spare bedroom were filled with slayers, whilst the watchers opted to take up the limited space at Giles'.  
  
"Well, at least there are only five left." Buffy sighed to Giles during a meeting. He nodded in agreement; he was working hard to make sure everyone understood what was being said. Most of the girls spoke some English, while the watchers spoke it more fluently. There was a short a gap after every sentence as the watchers translated what was being said into the appropriate language.  
  
"So, you all understand what we're up against," Giles started, there was a knock at the door.  
  
"I'll get it." Offered Buffy, hoping it was another slayer, it was.  
  
"Hello, my name is Monica da Silva, and this is my Watcher, Ronaldo Carlos." She spoke impressive English, with a smooth Spanish accent, as Buffy ushered them inside she found they were from Sao Paulo, Brazil.  
  
Introductions were made and Giles continued on, "Does anyone have any questions?"  
  
"I 'ave one." Spoke Delphine Montague, the French slayer. "Uh, do we know exactly when 'e will come?" She brushed her dark fringe way from her inquisitive green eyes as she concentrated on the response.  
  
"I'm afraid not," answered Buffy's Watcher, "This is why time is of the essence." A tall fifteen year old with long dark hair and olive skin raised her hand. "Yes Claudia?"  
  
The Italian girl nervously stood up, "We, uh, kill, Him." she struggled for the words, ".with what weapons?" She sat back down gratefully, her Watcher, Giuseppe, put a fatherly arm around her shoulder.  
  
This time Buffy fielded the question, "Well, to be honest, I don't know." She spoke slowly and carefully, "But I do not think that a stake will be enough. I am training with a crossbow and sword." She noticed Helena, the Spanish slayer looked particularly nervous, "Is there something wrong?" Buffy asked quietly.  
  
"I am only, um, fourteen, I think I only know, uh, stake." Buffy smiled,  
  
"How about you train with me? I can show you how to use a sword, if you want?"  
  
Helena nodded eagerly, in fact, all of the slayers present asked for a training session, so Buffy promised one for the next day.  
  
The subsequent day, Buffy, as well as the six slayers gathered in Sunnydale Park for training, also in attendance were the seven Watchers. Buffy felt a strange sense of pride as she demonstrated her skill with various weapons, but she couldn't hide from the way they admired her, all the girls, especially the younger ones, were in awe of her and Buffy felt uncomfortable spending too much time with them. Two of the slayers, Crystal and Sarah, however, she could speak to freely. Buffy finally felt that she had found someone who really understood her, and she them. Partly because they spoke English (Buffy was agonisingly aware that she couldn't speak the native language of any of her guests), and partly because they had a training style similar to her, they made fast friends. They mainly talked about slayer duties, Crystal really wanted to become the Chosen One, but the unpleasant realisation was that the only way she could become the Chosen One, was for Buffy to die. It was an awkward situation, and it was dropped quickly. Sarah on the other hand, was more interested in the academic side of the slayer's duties.  
  
"I really hope to become a Watcher." She informed Buffy and Crystal that day.  
  
Buffy voiced her unnerving feelings to Willow one evening as they were climbing into their beds.  
  
"I don't know, Wil. It's like I'm special or something, and it's, well, weird."  
  
"But Buffy, you are special." Answered Willow gently, "You're the Chosen One." She smiled to the slayer in the darkness. Buffy didn't reply, but stared at the ceiling until sleep took hold.  
  
***  
  
The next day brought two more slayers, Mariana Rauer, a German girl from Berlin, with her Watcher Stefan Weis. The Russian slayer, Tanya Plushenko arrived a few hours later, with her female Watcher Irina Smiryagin. This was the first proper female watcher Buffy had met, and was very interested at the different training styles, if any, between male and female.  
  
"I was a slayer too." Irina told Buffy, "Not the Chosen One, however, but I was lucky enough to live so I pass my skill to Tanya." Buffy noticed the Russian fought very fiercely, but with not a lot of style.  
  
"What does it matter that the fighting does not look good?" Tanya said openly when Buffy questioned her method. "I kill demons, style is not important. I have spent nearly half of my life with my Watcher, since I was appointed when I was ten years old. I am seventeen now, I fight because I must." Her bleach blonde hair was pulled back in a tight bun, the moonlight seemed to emphasise her serious expression.  
  
"Well, I don't know." Said Buffy, "A slayer is who you are, not what you do." She was cut off by a warning shout by Sarah, all slayers were on guard.  
  
"Hallo girls!" said Spike cheerfully walking towards them, "My, there are a lot of you. Getting into mischief?" he asked Buffy.  
  
"Look, Spike. There are nine of us in this graveyard. Don't even try because they don't know about your disability, and, you know, I just might forget to tell them."  
  
"Ah, you wouldn't do that, would you." He replied cheerfully, "As you can see I'm in total control now. It took me a while but I won't cause myself serious migraines anymore." The vampire stood with his hands in his pockets facing Buffy. "So, go on, be a gem. Tell them about me will you? I don't like the look in that their eyes." He motioned towards Tanya and Mariana, who were still in fighting pose. The German and the Russian had similar upbringings and fighting styles, and had become quite friendly.  
  
"It's OK guys, you can relax. This is Spike, you may know him as William the Bloody. He's harmless."  
  
"I heard he killed two slayers." Said Mariana cautiously.  
  
"I did actually." Said Spike, looking pleased. Buffy told them all about the chip in spikes head, and who put it there.  
  
"I thought you said Riley was normal." Said Crystal indignantly, Buffy laughed,  
  
"Yeah, well, 'normal' is relative in Sunnydale." It was true. After Angel Buffy really wanted Joe Normal, but nothing was ever as it seemed. At least he's human, she consoled herself.  
  
"Anyway, Spike is totally harmless and if we ignore him, then hopefully he'll go away." She continued meaningfully. Suddenly, there was a faint singing from the bushes, Buffy quickly turned towards the noise, as did the rest of the slayers.  
  
"Oh Spike, look at you. Surrounded by slayers, you must be very happy."  
  
"Drusilla." Spike answered, clearly surprised to see her. She had sired him and they had spent around 120 years together before she left him for a fungus demon, the memory still smarted. "What you doing here then." It was a stupid question but he needed something to say.  
  
"I heard him." She smiled, her long dark hair surrounded her pale face, "He sang to me sweetly in my dreams, it was wonderful, everyone was dancing." She swayed slightly, humming tunelessly.  
  
"Is Mr. Fungus still with you?" asked Spike sarcastically, not quite hiding the tentativeness in his voice. She didn't answer but gasped as Angel came toward them.  
  
"Angel." She whispered excitedly. He had tortured and drove her insane before siring her.  
  
He looked as surprised as Spike at her presence. "Dru." He said shortly.  
  
"Oh poor Angel. You're hurt." She cooed, "I can see you covered in it, a black mist swirling round and round." Laughing she spun round on the spot. "It's delicious."  
  
Angel's face showed no sign of emotion, he stood impassively next to the slayer.  
  
Many of the slayers knew of Drusilla, but waited, taking their lead from Buffy. Before anyone could react, however, she disappeared into the trees, leaving no trail behind her.  
  
"She is really bizarre." Stated Buffy.  
  
"Yeah, well. I don't want any of you slayers staking her." Spike warned. "I still have a chance if she isn't with that ugly brute." Buffy gave him a look that clearly said, I don't care what you think and I'm not about to do you any favours.  
  
She stifled a yawn, it was early in the morning and she really needed some sleep, they all needed sleep.  
  
"OK guys, I'm going home. See you tomorrow." She turned and walked towards the University, with Angel beside her.  
  
After they had distanced themselves from the group, Angel spoke quietly, "Cordelia and Wesley are back. That demon you spoke to was a Kakroto demon. Apparently they can live up to a thousand years at a time, they're very peaceful, the scholars of the demon world, and very rare."  
  
Buffy acknowledged the information with a nod. "Do you think I can take Him on?" she asked quietly. She looked up at the vampire, he was deep in thought.  
  
"I don't know." He replied. "But I think it needs to be done." This answer relieved Buffy, suddenly a thought struck her.  
  
"But what will happen to you if, if I do manage to defeat him?"  
  
The demon within me would die, as would all evil on the Earth."  
  
The slayer hadn't realised the enormity of the task until he said that. Of course she realised it was important, but now this new idea was sinking in. If I overthrow Him, she thought, then the world will be rid of vampires, and evil, forever. She mulled over the various consequences of this as they walked silently side by side until they reached the campus grounds. "Goodnight." She whispered, and turned towards her building. Angel stood, watching her leave.  
  
***  
  
The next day brought the last of the slayers, much to Buffy's, and Giles' surprise, it brought three of them.  
  
"I thought there were only twelve of us." She said to Giles after welcoming the two Chinese, and one Japanese slayers-in-training. "There's me, Faith, Crystal, Sarah, Delphine, Helena, Monica, Claudia, Mariana, Tanya," she counted the names off on her fingers, "that makes ten. And now we have Mae Ling and Liu Hong from China, and Ayumi Ohmi from Japan. That makes thirteen."  
  
"Well it is odd, granted." Giles agreed. "But there is probably a good reason." Ayumi's female Watcher, Junko Takanoto, overheard their conversation.  
  
"Excuse me, " she began, "there are thirteen slayers but only twelve Watchers, as there should be. Ayumi was appointed three, nearly four years ago, when you died." Buffy had indeed died, albeit briefly, by drowning, but was resuscitated by Xander shortly after.  
  
"I only died for a little." She mumbled. Junko smiled, she was incredibly short, and her small wizened face looked up at Buffy.  
  
"Ayumi is only twelve, she was appointed early, but she is a good fighter and she insisted on coming."  
  
"I'm very grateful." Buffy smiled at her. She was eager to see how the eastern slayers fought, and was not disappointed when they put on a skilful display of martial arts and special weapon fighting. All three were shorter than Buffy, slim with thick black hair. They weren't as strong as she, but their speed made up entirely for that. Buffy could hardly keep track of them as they sparred that afternoon.  
  
Another meeting was held, Buffy's house could hardly hold the eleven slayers, and watchers, as well as the Scooby gang. The meeting was just finishing as the sun, set behind the horizon. Everyone was split into groups, having twelve slayers walking about together wouldn't exactly encourage the vamps, as Cordelia helpfully pointed out. Abruptly, she clutched her head and sank to the floor, moaning softly.  
  
"Cordelia?" Buffy asked worriedly.  
  
"She's having a vision." Wesley replied, "there's nothing we can do, get some water." It took Cordy several minutes to recover, and even longer for her eyes to refocus. "Cordelia. Are you with us? Can you hear me?" asked Wesley, propping her up.  
  
"That's it. I'm sick of this. I'm sick of getting migraine, I'm sick of seeing stupid vague fuzzy pictures." She took a sip of water, they waited for her to calm down, apparently she always was a bit upset after a vision. Buffy waited patiently.  
  
"What did you see?" she asked gently.  
  
"Some demon, that part was vague. But it was very hot, and it smelt too, like bad eggs. But I got a sense of time, like it wouldn't happen yet." She massaged her temples. "Does it help?"  
  
Buffy smiled grimly, "I'm ready when He's ready." She said quietly.  
  
Oh I'm ready slayer, He murmured, I'm ready.  
  
  
  
Part 3  
  
She stood in front of the immense stone wall; sinuous runes were inscribed upon it. Placing her fingers on the smooth steely grey surface she was surprised at the warmth it radiated. Astonished, she quickly withdrew them but an invisible force pulled them towards it. Pushing her hands firmly against the wall she could hear voices emanating from within, straining she tried to hear what was being said, leaning her whole body against the warm surface she listened, 'Slayer, come to us. You are needed, slayer.'  
  
***  
  
Buffy awoke in the humid darkness of her dorm, across the room, her friend Willow mumbled something in her sleep and turned over. She struggled to remember what she had been dreaming, something was hot, and it needed her. Shaking her head, she quietly got out of bed, pulling on some clothes and securing her hair in a ponytail she left her room, some slaying would take her mind off the weird image of a talking wall she decided. Slowly she walked through the silent streets of Sunnydale, her mind wasn't really on slaying, the strange dream captured her attention. Well, she'd had plenty of odd dreams before, some of them were prophetic, others were merely peculiar, she tried to push it out of her mind and concentrate on something more practical, such as slaying the devil. Buffy knew that He was just a long-living demon, though not of mortal flesh and blood, He could still be killed, the slayer despaired at the thought of it, killing Satan? it was almost funny, to someone who didn't have to actually do it.  
  
Sighing despondently she rounded the corner to an old warehouse, there were many along the waterfront and they were generally a good place to find vamps, absentmindedly she fingered the stake in her hand. Carefully she entered the large building, all her finely tuned slayer senses were alert, the dream temporarily forgotten she stalked forward. Buffy could sense about four demons somewhere near the back of the warehouse, she could hear traces of faint laughter, the sharp smell of fresh blood invited her closer. The first was dusted before the others realised they had the slayer in the midst, snarling they leapt to their feet, pushing the drained body aside they closed in upon her. Buffy noticed they were all fairly young, with a sickening feeling she recognised one of them from one of her college classes, she pushed the feeling aside, this sort of thing happened all the time in Sunnydale. There was nothing she could have done, but there was something she could do now. Kicking the second vamp in the chest, followed by a swift scissor kick brought him to the ground with a thud, staking him quickly in the heart she spun around. The two vampires eyed her warily, circling slowly, one made a lunge for her, dodging his fist she grabbed his arm and whirled him around her; he flew into the wall and collapsed to the ground. Buffy suddenly realised that these vamps must have only been turned recently; their fighting style was poor and had next to no tactics. She went after the demon on the floor, dusting him she turned ready to fight the college student, he had disappeared. Looking sharply around she could see him running towards the entrance, in hot pursuit she chased him through the empty streets, if he was human she would have easily caught him, he was desperately unfit from a diet of fast food and lack of exercise. However, he did not need to breathe so was far faster than any human. Buffy could feel him slipping away, she was beginning to tire but clenched her teeth and pushed on, she was not the Chosen One for nothing. Rounding a corner the slayer slowed, there was no sign of her ex-class mate.  
  
Slowing to a walk Buffy looked curiously around her, she was on the outskirts of town; it was an area on the edge of the woods, and one she didn't know very well.  
  
"I chased him this far?" she asked aloud. Her voice seemed incredibly loud compared to the hushed darkness. Looking carefully about her Buffy tried to get her bearings, the campus was that way she decided and started a purposeful walk back to the centre of town. Her dream surfaced at the back of her mind, she closed her eyes and stood still, trying to hear those words, and without realising it, she started walking toward the woods. Moving slowly, her mind was lost to the dream; she could smell the warm stone, begging to be touched. Buffy slowly stroked her hands over the flawless rock, uneven only where the spidery writing was engraved, her fingertips followed their shapes. Leaning against the surface the slayer felt perfect contentment. 'Come to us.' The voices whispered. 'We need you.'  
  
***  
  
Hmm. the dry voice sighed, the Gatestones. She will not have use of those. A leathery rustle was heard beside him, Ah yes, you. I wish to engage your services. There were muffled words in the dry heat.  
  
***  
  
The slayer woke up the next morning and found herself under a large pine tree; the sun was warm upon her slightly damp clothes. Standing up she dusted herself off, pine needles were entwined in her hair, she undid her ponytail and shook her head vigorously. Buffy wasn't sure if it had made much difference but decided it would do, leaving her hair down she left the trees. It was then she wondered what she was doing in this part of town, she remembered chasing the vampire, she didn't manage to stake him, but then she felt so tired. The image of the warm wall eluded her mind. She was angry with herself, anyone could have come at her in that undefended position, and no doubt Wil, or Giles would be worrying. She broke into a jog, but it was not just her lack of vigilance she was irritated about, it was also the fact that she couldn't remember what had led her there. She jogged all the way back to campus, hurrying into her dorm she was met by Willow coming out.  
  
"Buffy! Where have you been?"  
  
"I, uh, went slaying, couldn't sleep." She replied, something held her back from telling her friend about the dream. "I hope you weren't worried." She added apologetically.  
  
"Oh, no. Of course not. I knew you were super safe." Her eyes contradicted her words, "Just, uh, be careful, you know, He could be out there."  
  
Buffy smiled, "Don't worry, I'm fine. Just your usual run of the mill vamps. But I think I'll have a shower." She stretched, "I'll see you at Giles, OK?" Willow, agreed and left to meet up with Tara.  
  
Refreshed and relaxed, Buffy walked leisurely towards Giles' apartment with Riley, although try as she might she couldn't concentrate on anything he was saying.  
  
"Buffy? Buffy? Are you listening to anything I'm saying?" Riley asked, slightly irritated.  
  
"What?" seeing his expression she added, "Sorry, I'm just real tired, lots of vamps, not a lot of night."  
  
He sighed, "There are eleven other slayers here right now, you don't have to go patrolling every night." She went to interrupt, but he continued regardless, "I know you want to set an example or whatever but you have help now, you shouldn't be by yourself."  
  
Buffy knew he was just worried about her but it didn't stop the spark of annoyance flaring up within her, "I have been doing this for years now Riley, I haven't died yet, nor will a round with four overweight spotty vampires finish me now." She was surprised at the amount of venom in that outburst, seeing his hurt expression she was immediately chagrined, "I'm sorry. Just a lot of pressure right now, don't worry, I'll be fine." She smiled up at him and took his hand, continuing towards Giles'. The thought of his girlfriend alone fighting demons was like a knife in the gut, but Riley smiled back at her, through all his misgivings. He would just have to trust her.  
  
They entered her watcher's condo to be greeted by Giles holding a finger to his lips, quietly entering the room, Buffy saw Tara and Willow deep in concentration, between them floating in mid air and surrounded by a faint blue shimmer, was a red rose. Softly chanting a long forgotten tongue, there was a gently breath of indigo smoke. Waiting patiently for it to clear the two witches held their breath. The smoke cleared,  
  
"Oh, rats!" exclaimed Tara, "I was sure we had it that time." In her hand was the same rose; the petals had turned a buttercup yellow.  
  
"What were you trying to do?" asked Buffy.  
  
"We were trying to turn this rose into a daffodil." Sighed Willow dejectedly, "Only it doesn't seem to be working."  
  
"We just need a bit more power." Soothed Tara opening a large leather- bound book, "Let me just look up the spell again." Willow opened a similar type book, pushing her red hair behind her ears; she started flipping through the thin fragile pages.  
  
"I'm not sure I want you ladies to be using more power." Giles interjected, "you're using quite enough as it is. Morphology is known to be incredibly difficult."  
  
"And look! No thorns!" added Buffy happily. The wiccas were not to be cheered up so easily and continued studying the texts.  
  
They looked up briefly, as Xander entered the room Anya-less; looking at their faces, he answered their single question.  
  
"You know, we're not tied together. She's doing woman stuff right now." Looking over to where Tara and Willow were furiously reading he added cheerfully, "Well aren't you two a pair of Hermiones." Noting everyone's blank expression he moved swiftly on, "any news on the big bad yet?"  
  
"Nope." Replied the slayer, "I'm still fighting blind."  
  
"What about your Kakroto demon?" asked Giles, "surely he might be of some help."  
  
"You can't live for a thousand years and not pick up a thing or two about good ol' Satan," added Xander.  
  
Buffy agreed to try to ask him to join their meetings; she looked up just as Angel entered the small living room.  
  
"Hi." He said briefly, "anything new?" the question was met by a sea of shaking heads. "I need to go to LA.there's something I need to do."  
  
"Faith." The slayer said quietly.  
  
"You need all the help you can get Buffy, and she is a good fighter."  
  
"Not to mention criminally insane." Added Xander. Angel looked briefly over in his direction before continuing,  
  
"She's changed, she'll help. I'll leave tonight. Cordy and Wes want to return too, people still need us in LA. But I will return."  
  
Buffy nodded resignedly. "OK, see you soon."  
  
"In the mean time," started Riley, trying to take slayer's attention away from the vampire, "we will continue patrolling, together." There was a meaningful accent on the last word. He had always harboured guilt about not knowing it was Faith in Buffy's body, he had said, 'I love you', to Faith. Riley didn't really want to see that slayer again but if got Angel out of the way for a few days, it was fine by him.  
  
Looking up from her book, Willow asked, "Isn't she, like, in jail? I'm thinking it wouldn't be easy for you to bust her outta there. I mean, fair enough, your mega strong but breaking someone out of jail.isn't that a bit, well, hard?"  
  
"She's got a parole hearing coming up. She might get out on good behaviour."  
  
Xander shook his head in disbelief, "Faith and good behaviour don't belong in the same sentence, dead guy," Angel grimaced at Xander's name for him, "I just hope she's changed, for our sanities sake."  
  
Angel leaving for LA for a week or two, and returning with out Faith sounded even better to Riley. Taking Buffy gently by the arm he asked, "Do you want to go and meet that demon of yours? I'll come with you." Glancing at her watch she found it was only 12:30,  
  
"I'm not sure if he would be at Willy's yet, I want to go home and check up on things anyway." Looking up at everyone assembled she said, "I'm going home for a bit, I haven't seen mom for a while and I gotta have a tactics meeting with all the other girls. I'll see you all later, K?" Agreeing to meet up later, she left in the company of Riley.  
  
***  
  
You know what you have to do. There was a sound of accord in the stifling darkness beside him. Good, Do not fail me. There was a sharp leathery flap before the sweltering silence once again descended.  
  
***  
  
Buffy's dream lay nearly forgotten at the back of her mind as she spent the afternoon meeting with the eleven trainee slayers from around the world. They had been having regular weapons training and the slayer's swordsmanship was improving everyday under the knowledgeable tutelage of the Far Eastern slayers and their Watchers. Buffy also learnt much about other cultures, in Japan and China, for instance, it was more common to behead a vampire than drive a steak through its heart. Whereas in some parts of Europe, staking the vampire in the heart via its back was common practice. Everyone practised the various ways of killing demons, but Buffy thought that sword training would be most useful to everyone if they were to fight Him. 'Not that they will." Thought Buffy grimly to herself whilst sparring with Crystal, 'I'm going to end him first.'  
  
Then, in oddly good spirits she went, under the escort of Riley, to find Ron and ask for his help. She found him as she had before, at a small table in the corner of the bar, looking over at them when they came in, he showed no surprise at their presence. Sitting opposite the old demon, Buffy smiled, "Hello, Ron."  
  
"Hello, slayer." He made no effort to acknowledge Riley sitting silently by her side. "You have come for more information." It was a statement, not a question.  
  
Not put off she replied, "Yes, I think you could not only help me, but all the slayers who are training for this fight."  
  
"A fight you want to fight alone." He added. Buffy was slightly taken aback at this insight, in her startled silence Riley cut in fiercely,  
  
"She will not fight it alone, I will be with her, by her side, all the way."  
  
Ron gazed at him as though he had noticed Riley for the first time, "Indeed." He replied calmly, "but will, you?"  
  
Before Riley could answer Buffy interrupted, "It's a fight that needs to be fought." She said levelly, leaving many things unsaid. "We were wondering if you would like to join our meetings every night before we patrol, you could probably help."  
  
Rising out of his seat, the Kakroto demon clasped his long slim fingers together, "Yes," he mused, "I probably could." Looking at the slayer squarely in the eye, "Do you need my help?"  
  
Returning his stare she said simply, "I want it."  
  
"Very well then," a large smile broke out upon his face, "I shall see you later." With that, he left the bar with long graceful strides.  
  
Riley looked over at Buffy after he had left, "I don't trust him."  
  
"I do." She ended the argument. Riley sighed, he would, once again, have to trust her.  
  
***  
  
That evening, whilst the slayers were patrolling the various graveyards and vampire hangouts in Sunnydale, Spike's crypt remained untouched. He had managed to secure a deal with the slayer so no one would try to stake him, it required a lot of hard bargaining, and, admittedly, some grovelling, but he had managed. This way, as Buffy pointed out, none of the slayers would waste valuable time on him, and he could watch TV in peace. Spike sat back, ER was about to start and he wouldn't miss all that blood and gore for anything. Harmony was whining somewhere in the background, she wanted a fresh kill, but even with all a vampire's speed and strength she couldn't bring down a puppy.  
  
"Shut up Harm." He growled, "I'm trying to watch TV."  
  
"But Spikey, I'm hungry."  
  
"I don't care."  
  
Huffing, she turned on her heel, flicking her golden hair over her shoulder, "Fine, I'm going out."  
  
"Good." Peace at last. He sat up, something was moving towards him, "Harm?" Sniffing the air tentatively, he stood up, "Dru." She stood behind him, smiling that inviting smile that all but pushed him to his knees.  
  
"Correct!" she laughed easily, then, more seriously, "Next question," looking intently at him she continued, "why are you by yourself?"  
  
"I'm not. You're here."  
  
"Yes," she answered, as if realising this for the first time, "yes, why?"  
  
"I don't know pet, you came here on your own accord." He realised that he had just used his name for her. Cursing silently, he faced her, "Well?"  
  
"Oh Spike, you asked for me." She draped her cold arms around his neck and sang tunelessly.  
  
"No, no I didn't." he stammered.  
  
"Shh." She put a pale finger to his lips. "Yes, my lovely, I heard you calling for me. Like a foghorn it was, shouting my name across the world." She sighed and pressed her cheek against his. "And what are you going to do now I'm here?"  
  
He shuddered, with a steely self control he replied calmly, "Well, Dru, I could kill you." she gasped and pulled away, feeling the tip of a stake pressed firmly against her chest, "You have caused me a lot of agro these past couple of years, Dru. I think you deserve this."  
  
"Spike." She panted, her eyes round with fear. "No, no, please Spike. I am yours, always."  
  
"Really?" he asked, lowering the stake despite of himself, "always?" she nodded mutely. "Well then," he dropped the stake on the floor, "come here, pet." A mischievous spark returned to her dark eyes, wrapping her arms around his strong figure she reached for his lips.  
  
"What is that.ho doing in our lair Spikey?" Harmony's shrill voice echoed against the cold stone walls.  
  
"Spikey?" asked Drusilla, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Shut it Harm, my girl's back."  
  
"She, she left you for that icky fungus demon? Remember Spike? You were a mess for weeks, and I, I had to put up with it! I've had to put up with everything you've thrown at me! Remember last year when you staked me? It was only 'cause of that gem thing I'm not a pile of dust now!" She took a deep breath, out of habit rather than actually needing to. Glaring at Drusilla she motioned to the door, "Get out!"  
  
"Ooh, Spike, someone's angry at you." She smiled at Harmony, "I'm not leaving. I like it here." Smiling coyly at Spike she asked, "Make her leave? Please?"  
  
There was nothing Spike could refuse her, there never was, coolly he said, "Harm, leave. We're finished."  
  
Her eyes brimming with tears she shrieked and started hitting him with enough force as she could muster, which, it has to be said, was not a lot. "Bastard! How could you!" Turning around she slapped Dru firmly across the cheek. "You stupid, stupid!"  
  
"My Spike. She is making a fuss." She whispered to him quietly, "Shall I see what I can do?" Silently she walked over to where Harmony was fuming, swaying from side to side she started to hum, Harm was transfixed, she couldn't have moved if her unlife depended upon it. "You're mine." Dru said happily, reaching out to Harmony with a well-manicured finger, she slowly drew her nail across her throat. Lines of cold blood trickled down her neck. Coming out of her trance, Harmony grabbed her throat, feeling the blood she withdrew them quickly. Looking over to where Spike was standing she whined,  
  
"How could you let her do this?"  
  
"Oh relax, you'll survive." He said tonelessly.  
  
"That's how I killed that slayer Spike." She whispered in his ear, making him jump slightly.  
  
"But this blouse won't, its 100% silk! Blood does not wash out of natural fibres!" Cursing she examined her pale blue blouse, she glared at Drusilla, "I won't let you get away with this, it's one thing to take my Spikey away from me but quite another to ruin an original by Ralph Lauren." Spike chuckled silently to himself, she'd never change.  
  
"OK Harm, get the message? We're over, done, finished. Now go." He turned from the furious vampire to Dru who was delicately nibbling his ear. "Now." he gasped as a long wail erupted from her, he stared at her disintegrating chest; Dru was grasping the protruding stake with her smooth pale hands. She collapsed into a dusty pile at Harmony's feet, looking up at Spike she grinned.  
  
"She won't do that to me again." She said triumphantly.  
  
"What did you have to go and do that for you silly cow? I really liked her." Angry he grabbed Harmony by the shoulders, "Hey? Why did you do that?" he shook her so violently her teeth chattered.  
  
"She stole my Spikey from me!" she wailed.  
  
"Man, Harmony. You are really too much. She comes back to me, back to me, after two years, and what does Miss I-can't-take-rejection-and-likes-sharp- wooden-pointy-things-far-too-much do? You go and dust her! Well, I have had it up to here with you. You've gotta go."  
  
"Don't worry." Said Harm defiantly shaking free of his grasp. "I'm leaving." She started towards the door,  
  
"No, I mean, you gotta go." Harmony turned around just as the stake slammed through her unbeating heart.  
  
"Spikey." Her voice whispered as she exploded in to a cloud of dirt.  
  
"Bugger." Spike muttered to himself looking over at the TV, "I've missed ER."  
  
***  
  
Climbing into bed Buffy was asleep before her head hit the pillow, she was alone in her dorm tonight, Wil was at Tara's and Buffy was too tired to do anything but call her and tell them she was alright. Willow had insisted upon Buffy doing this every time she went slaying without her. The slayer was immediately swept into a whirlwind of dreams; she tried to concentrate, so much was happening, so quickly. Struggling she walked forward, there was something there, it would help her understand. As the silvery grey stone loomed up before her, she instinctively pressed her body against it. Soothed, the angry mess of dreams faded, the dark runes danced beneath her touch, filling her with happiness. 'Slayer, you are one of us. Come! Come now!' Her eyes snapped open, still dozing in warm contentment her mind tried to puzzle out what she had just heard. The command echoed around her head, pushing it firmly away, the slayer turned over and closed her eyes. Immediately the warm stone was in front of her carefully touching it, she felt her strength increasing. 'You are needed.' The voices whispered, she could see the words in her mind.  
  
"What for?" she managed to ask. The sinuous script writhed across the darkening stone, 'You are needed.' It repeated firmly, 'Come.'  
  
"No."  
  
'Come.'  
  
"No."  
  
'Come!'  
  
"No!" She shouted, "Leave me alone!" The voices would not leave, 'Slayer, come to us, slayer. We need you, you are one of us.'  
  
"I don't want to." She gasped, the wall had gone icy cold, her hands were starting to burn. 'We need you, you are on of us.' Buffy struggled to reawaken, she dragged herself out of that dream bit by bit, surfacing she forced her eyes open. 'Remember.you think you know, what you are, what's to come. You haven't even begun.' The words seared across Buffy's mind, sitting bolt upright she did not sleep for the rest of the night. Staring silently out of the window, she watched the November sunrise, willing herself to keep her eyes open. The last sentences had been said to her once before, by the first slayer just a few months before. She felt lost, she was needed but she couldn't, she wouldn't give in. Buffy slowly paced around the room, and considered getting dressed, watery sunlight spilled across the room filling it with murky warmth. What she really wanted, more than anything, was to tell someone about it, Willow would worry, Xander would probably shrug it off, Giles might ask annoying, intrusive questions. Buffy mentally jerked herself, Giles would never ask annoying or intrusive questions, why had she even though it?  
  
"Go away." She said aloud, "You're affecting my thoughts." She needed someone that knew her, Angel, his image flashed across her mind, "I need you." She whispered quietly to herself. Getting dressed she decided that telling Giles would be the best course of action, and then, perhaps Ron would yield some answers.  
  
Relieved that she had sorted out what to do, she realised with a sinking feeling that it was still fairly early, sighing she sat back down on the edge of her bed. There must be something she could do, there are no vamps about, and other demons also lay low in daylight. She stood up and paced about, she felt oddly rejuvenated even though she had had no sleep. Suddenly, she thought of Riley, she would see him; they could spend a couple hours alone. Leaving a note for Willow, she grabbed her coat and left the building, once outside she made her way to his building. Abruptly, an image of the woods flashed up in her mind, her feet turned in the opposite direction,  
  
"No. I'm not going." The sound of her voice startled a flock of birds in a nearby tree, they rose up as one, chirping and squabbling amongst themselves. The alluring words drew her towards the outskirts of town. Buffy walked slowly, but made it to the edge of the woods seemingly minutes later. Walking soundlessly beneath the tall firs graced with morning mist, the slayer ambled until she came to one of the many of the caves that littered the Sunnydale woods. Buffy wandered past many until she came to one, which she entered, walking slowly, running her hand absentmindedly along the rough volcanic surface. Impulsively she leant against the coarse rock, no, it was a cold unyielding barrier.  
  
"It must be here somewhere." she mused to herself, surprise at the sound of her voice. She stopped suddenly, and looked around, "It?" she asked herself curiously. Shaking her head clear, she glanced at her watch, 1:05, how long had she spent down here? Buffy hurried towards the entrance of the cave, worried that Giles, or Willow, would be looking for her, she broke into a flat out run. Sprinting through the town centre she halted quickly as she heard,  
  
"Buffy!" shouted by a clearly distressed Riley from across the street.  
  
"Riley!" she returned, and jogged over to where he was standing.  
  
"Where have you been? Are you alright? Willow said you went to see me, but." he trailed off uncertainly, her presence had dispelled any worries that had been running through his mind.  
  
"Sorry, yeah, I was going to visit you, but I kinda got, side-tracked." She smiled up at him, and taking his hand she asked lightly, "You wanna do lunch?"  
  
Riley's brow furrowed at her light-hearted shrug-off of his worries, but her smile mollified him and agreed to her offer.  
  
Buffy made an effort to spend a nice afternoon with her boyfriend; she knew she hadn't been paying him a lot of attention. Nevertheless, she was busy, and well, he needed to understand that. She gave a mental sigh, nevertheless.  
  
"Buffy? Earth to Buffy, Riley calling." Snapping out of her thought process, she jumped slightly,  
  
"Yes, I totally agree," she adlibbed desperately, "totally." He gave her a sharp stare but shrugged off her absentmindedness. Buffy gave a quick sigh of relief, and gave herself a mental prod to try to stay awake. Returning to the slayer's house for the daily meeting, she was pleased to see Ron, walking up the path as they approached her house. Sensing her presence the demon turned around and gave a short smile of recognition. Standing still until the couple were by his side, they proceeded into Buffy's house. Buffy's mom looked slightly apprehensive of the Kakroto's attendance, but a warm smile and nod from her daughter reassured her.  
  
"Good evening Joyce." Greeted Riley cordially, "How are you?"  
  
Looking pleased with the question she replied, "I'm fine, thank you Riley." And gave him a warm look of welcome. "I really like him Buffy." Joyce whispered to her daughter as she followed them into the living room. The slayer smiled ruefully, it seemed everyone did, nearly everyone anyway.  
  
***  
  
The meeting slowly came to order, the slayers were briefed on new demon sightings, the growth of vampire activity and patrolling rotas. Buffy listened distractedly, picking up the odd word here and there, she suddenly sensed a strong stare in her direction, looking about she noticed Ron gazing reprovingly in her direction. Straightening up she listened attentively and heard Giles finishing off by introducing Ron to the group. Standing up he swiftly took on an air of importance and authority, one that would instantly have respect in any circumstance. He told the assembly about himself, his origins and did not seem to notice the critical glances Anya kept throwing in his direction. Beside her Riley spoke up with a question,  
  
"Excuse me, this is something that has been troubling me for a while."  
  
"Indeed, proceed."  
  
Standing up, a soldier reporting to a higher officer, he cleared his throat and continued, "Well, I've always believed that the devil couldn't come into our dimension, that there is protection, or something." He trailed off under the demon's acute stare, he felt as if he were under a microscope, and remained standing quietly.  
  
"Well, yes, in general, there is." Ron started, but Anya cut in suddenly,  
  
"Yeah, there's all sorts of walls and gates and things separating dimensions and worlds, otherwise we'd have a lot of mean cranky, not to mention huge, strong and blood-thirsty, demons roaming around." She smiled at the people around the table, "but after centuries of battering, it can grow weaker, and if the demon is really strong then he could expend a huge amount of power and break through. Of course that would leave him extremely weak and vulnerable and he'd have to rest for a bit, depending of course on how strong he was originally."  
  
"Why, exactly, did you not grace us with this knowledge before?" asked Giles, slightly strained.  
  
"Nobody asked." She replied simply. The watcher shook his head dismally, and muttered something under his breath. Xander was looking for all the world that he had the best girlfriend ever. "Well," she told him, "you can't live for a couple of thousand years and not know information like this." His smile was just for her.  
  
"You, can, uh, break through by magic." Spoke up Tara, "The spells require a lot of power and rare ingredients, it's very dark magic, but if the demon has a power source to draw on he could open a gateway without harming himself too much." Looking at the groups surprised faces she added quietly, "Well, you pick up on stuff, and, uh, I do a lot of reading in my spare time." Willow squeezed her hand in acknowledgement.  
  
"Even if a demon had a large power source to drain, the spell would still have its limits, wouldn't it?" asked Sarah, the English slayer, "He would be able to move very far from the opening without using most of his own energy." Willow and Tara started asking her questions about the source of her knowledge, slightly taken aback at their enthused response she replied slightly shyly, "I'm quite interested in witchcraft, well I read a lot about it. I have to put all of myself into slaying so I don't really have the mental or physical energy to experiment. Besides, it's a strictly controlled practice in England, if didn't have access to a lot of the material it would be really difficult to find out anything at all." This led the two wiccas onto more questioning, but were cut short by Giles, wishing to continue with the meeting.  
  
"Just think," whispered Willow excitedly to her girlfriend, "we could form a coven! Three is the proper number for a group of witches, everyone knows that. Imagine the extra strength we'd have!"  
  
"She cant, she's a slayer..." replied Tara in the same tone, she started to say more but was silenced by a sharp stare from Buffy's watcher.  
  
"What happens after an opening is made?" he asked Tara,  
  
"Well, I guess the interdimensional walls would all become weaker, and I guess, more holes could me made." She shrugged helplessly, "but no one really knows for sure."  
  
Buffy was talking to the rest of the slayers, it was clear to all the scoobies that they hung on every word she said, Willow caught a glimpse of how pressured her best friend must be right now, it was a valuable insight.  
  
".He wouldn't come near me. Of course, I was a shivering wreck, He puts this uncontrollable fear in you, and you're like totally helpless. He said it was because He didn't want to fight my while I was defenceless." She gave a short, rueful laugh at what she had just said, "but I guess He was calling our bluff." Massaging her temples she turned to the witches briefly, then, as if changing her mind mid-turn, faced Sarah. "How long, do you think, it would take Him to get enough power to come after me?" The trainee slayer, looking slightly daunted and honoured at the same time, replied honestly,  
  
"I'm not sure. He's, Satan, practically a god I guess, and He probably has many different sources of power unknown to us." Seeing everyone's look, she added, "Sorry." In a small voice.  
  
"Do not apologise, we're terribly grateful you do so much background reading." Replied Giles swiftly, looking sideways at his slayer, "perhaps it would be wise for you to speak with Willow and Tara if you have such a strong interest in magic." Realising quickly she was not his slayer he amended his comment, "If James, of course, agrees." Gratified that he had been included James assented to Sarah learning a bit more about magic, but listed a string of limitations and no go areas as well. The discussion adjourned and the slayers went out in pairs to various locations within Sunnydale.  
  
***  
  
Ron, was fairly pleased with the way the meeting went, they would soon be ready. He wasn't paying much attention to the path ahead when, out of the corner of his eye, he saw something that made him stop in terror.  
  
"No," he whispered, "it can't be. You should not be here." The Kakroto demon immediately started a purposeful chant; the creature clearly wanted to approach him but made no attempt to do so. "Now be gone. You cannot have me." The words emanated power and strength, the small creature backed away, angry and frightened, its leathery skin rustling quietly as it made its way into the trees.  
  
***  
  
Giles thought it important to rotate the pairs so everyone would get different partners, it was a good idea and most of the slayers enjoyed learning different techniques. Buffy's partner was Monica, she spoke very good English and the chatted amiably while patrolling a graveyard. Riley, as promised, accompanied them, although both slayers privately knew that if anything, he was a hindrance. Both stopped as they heard a rustle in a nearby push, turning quickly, both slayers eyed it carefully.  
  
"What was that?" asked Monica, sword raised.  
  
"I'm not sure, it sounded.leathery." Replied Buffy slowly, "lets just have a look." Motioning Riley to stay back, Buffy walked forward, her hand gripped tightly around her weapon she raised her arm to strike.  
  
"Watch it love!" came a startled voice.  
  
"Spike!" Buffy yelled, "Can you stop getting in the way just this once!" Turning to the Brazilian slayer she called, "Don't worry, its just Spike." The vampire ambled into the clearing, hands in the pockets of his leather coat.  
  
"You don't have to look so pleased to see me." He grumbled, lighting a cigarette, "Specially now I've done you a favour." Buffy signalled him to continue, "I staked Harmony."  
  
The slayer gave him an unbelieving stare, "Harmony? Are we talking about the same girl? Useless, feeble, only good for being your girlfriend and no threat to me whatsoever?"  
  
"That's the girl." He replied sullenly, "but Dru's gone too."  
  
Buffy looked decidedly more interested after hearing that. "Really? You staked her too?"  
  
"No. Harm did, which is why I staked her."  
  
"So really," said the slayer slowly, "this wasn't so much a favour to me, but a lover's tiff you thought you go make work for you. You really are low."  
  
The vampire glared at her, "Well Miss High-and-Mighty, I didn't see you putting a stake through harmless old Harmony, did I?"  
  
She returned a matching glare, "I have better things to do, so you know what Spike? Go away, leave me alone, see you around, get it?"  
  
"Yeah, I get it." Said Spike, looking, despite his best intentions, slightly hurt. Walking away Buffy heard him muttering to himself. Turning to Monica and Riley Buffy said,  
  
"He will never change." They continued the round through the cemetery, dusting several vamps and Monica beheading a slimy, sludge green demon.  
  
It was just after midnight when the two slayers agreed to call it a night, walking back to Buffy's house Monica whirled around quickly, placing her hand on Buffy's shoulder.  
  
"Something is following us." She whispered quietly, "It is not human." Buffy, tensed and waited for the demon to appear, there was no sound for over a minute.  
  
"Hmm, perhaps we should go in after it." Thought Buffy aloud,  
  
"No, I'll go, don't worry." Said Riley quickly, he hadn't seen a lot of action that night and he had a suspicion that neither slayer thought he could cope. Before Buffy could stop him, he withdrew his specially modified gun, and cautiously disappeared into the trees. Buffy groaned inwardly and relaxed her guard, motioning the other slayer to do the same. They both jumped slightly when there was a sharp cry to their left; both slayers took up their weapons and followed the source of the sound.  
  
"It sounded like a man." Said Monica worriedly, Buffy had to agree and grim thoughts were lining up in her mind. Both slayers raced through the undergrowth, to find Riley standing up and putting his gun into its holster.  
  
"Riley!" Buffy called, "Are you alright? We heard a cry." Stopping in front of him the slayer was relieved to see that he had only a superficial cut on his forearm. "Where is it?" she added, looking around curiously.  
  
"I, uh, only wounded it." He replied; did she detect a slight shade of shame in his voice? "I haven't seen the species before, it was small, dark wrinkled skin, very fast with incredibly sharp claws." Looking at his injury, he grimaced, "As you can see."  
  
"That could get infected. We better get home." She went to take his hand, but to her surprise, and offence, he waved it away.  
  
"Don't worry, I'm good."  
  
"But Riley."  
  
He cut her protest off, "I'm fine, I'll see you tomorrow." He smiled at her; it did not reach his eyes.  
  
Buffy went to sleep troubled that night, she had been a bit preoccupied, granted, but to deserve such a cold brush off? She lay awake, waiting for dreams to take her, they did not come.  
  
***  
  
Spike wandered through the empty streets of Sunnydale, angry at the world. He had lost Dru, that had hurt him most, but the slayer's cold treatment of him really raised his hackles. "It's not like I even try and kill her anymore." He told the silent streets, "Not that I wouldn't try as soon as I get this bit of metal out of my skull." The vampire whirled round to see Riley behind him, and with out missing a beat continued, "And what the Hell are you doing here commando?"  
  
"I know what you want Spike." His arms were folded impassively across his chest as he spoke those simple words.  
  
"Really? Oh I seriously doubt that."  
  
"I know what you want." Riley repeated insistently.  
  
"Well good for you! I know what I want too. I want you to sod off and leave me alone." Spike turned his back to Riley and started to walk off. He stopped as he felt a hand on his shoulder, "Get off of me." He growled, and threw a hard punch to Riley's chin. Spike ducked as the punched was returned and hitting the soldier hard on the back, he continued walking.  
  
"Spike." The voice was directly behind him. Turning quickly he was surprised to see Riley a foot behind him, and totally unruffled.  
  
"Blimey mate, you been taking those pills again?" Spike was a little put off at Riley's resistance, only Buffy would have been up quicker. "Look, I don't have all night, what do you want?"  
  
"I want a deal." Riley glared at the vampire.  
  
"Oh, really." Replied Spike, trying to keep his voice disinterested, "and what would that be?"  
  
"I know what you want."  
  
"So you've told me." Cut in Spike nastily,  
  
".and you have something I want." Riley stood, coolly gazing down at the startled vampire.  
  
"And what would that be?" he sneered, "Good dress sense?" Spike was starting to get a little uneasy with the tone of the conversation. "Look mate, if Buffy sent you tell her I ain't having nothing to do with her or this stupid fight."  
  
"I'm not here for Buffy, I'm here to make a deal."  
  
Spike threw up his arms in despair, "Fine, let me hear this deal, and lets keep walking, its nearly dawn."  
  
Riley smiled in satisfaction.  
  
***  
  
Buffy reported the demon attack the next evening, she skimmed over Riley's sudden dislike of her, but related as much detail about the demon as he had told her. After consulting several manuscripts, Giles had to admit that he neither recognised the description, nor could he find it in a text. The group unconsciously turned to Ron,  
  
"I too, have no knowledge of this demon," he conceded, "but a better description would help us all. I suggest everyone should be on a special look out for it tonight." This suggestion was unanimously agreed to, and as the slayers were paired off and sent in separate directions, Buffy longed for a good look at it. She also wanted to speak with her boyfriend, but he wasn't answering her calls, nor was he in his room, or anywhere else on campus as far as she could tell. Sighing quietly, her thoughts were interrupted by Sarah,  
  
"Are you alright?" she asked several times before Buffy heard her.  
  
"What? Oh, yeah, fine, just a lot on my mind." Sarah nodded agreeably but did not probe further.  
  
"Are you hoping to see what attacked Riley?" she ventured, a few minutes later.  
  
"Yes." The slayer agreed, "I am." She yawned, looking briefly at Sarah she added, "I'm sorry, I didn't really get a lot of sleep last night. I'm a bit whacked."  
  
"That's OK." She rejoined pleasantly, "Do you want to go home?" Glancing quickly at Buffy, she good see lines of fatigue etched across her face. "I'll find Mae and Ayumi, they're just a couple of blocks away." It took several minutes before Buffy reluctantly agreed,  
  
"You don't need to worry, I'm fine." She repeated to Sarah, Buffy desperately didn't want to earn the other slayer's pity, but it was clear that she did need some sleep. It was with a grateful look that Buffy parted from the younger slayer and made her way to the campus.  
  
Buffy was half asleep as she dragged herself up the stairs in her building, unlocking her door she flung herself upon her bed, like a wave engulfing a hapless swimmer, she was dragged into the swirling waters of the dream. Fighting with every bit of strength she possessed, Buffy forced herself to stand still, to let the churning images around her continue; yet, it drew her forward. Setting her jaw she stood, "I don't need you to help me understand." She heard faint chuckling from beyond the fog. 'Slayer, you do not need us, we need you.' Focusing her mind, she concentrated on the visions that danced in front of her, flitting and twirling, leaves in the wind. 'Do you know what they are, slayer?' The voices continued in her silence, 'those are the lives, the dreams, the hopes, of everyone. Everyone in this world. They need you, we need you.'  
  
"I can't." she replied haltingly, "There are things, battles that I need to fight, battles that I need to win." She waved her arm through the coloured mists, "I fight for these people." There was an indescribable change in the texture in the air; she felt a presence behind her. Turning quickly, she sought to see that which eluded her. "What do you want?" she cried desperately, her walls were coming down. 'We don't want, slayer, we need, we need you.' There was a pull, she gasped, her soul felt like it was being pulled from her body, she had no choice but to obey the force. 'Come to us slayer, come, feel us, be us. You are one of us." The voices whispered persuasively, Buffy felt her feet moving, rearing up in front of her was the smooth familiar stone, she gave into the urge to touch it, her fingers caressed the spidery writing that danced across the surface. Leaning against the warm stone, she let out a sigh of relief, any thoughts or worries that had been troubling her vanished like mists in the morning. For the first time in a very long time Buffy felt free, "Did you do that?" she asked tentatively, 'Yes.' The murmured reply, 'this can be yours, forever.'  
  
"How?" she was almost afraid to ask. 'Let us show you.' And with that, Buffy released her soul and the joys, fears and desires of the world were laid bare upon it.  
  
***  
  
Sarah walked swiftly through the still town to where Mae and Ayumi would be patrolling, she felt something following her and quickened her pace. She was not about to face more than one demon on her own. She broke into a run when a sharp scream pierced the silence. Rounding the corner she halted, a terrible scene met her eyes, about ten vampires surrounded the two oriental slayers, they were circling the slayers like vultures around carrion. Heart in her mouth she thought of how she could help them without getting killed, there didn't seem to be many options. She wished that Buffy were here, she would have known exactly what to do. Looking down the street she saw further vampires closing in on them, "More?" she wondered aloud to herself. If only she could catch Mae or Ayumi's eye, if the vampires were brought closer to her she could stake some without them seeing her. However, that was not likely to happen, the two slayers stood back to back, swords raised, desperation in their eyes. Gripping her stake tightly, Sarah crept up upon a couple of demons nearest to her hiding place. Steeling herself up, "Hey." She called softly, the vampires turned, snarling, she jumped in front of them and swiftly staked the first before backing away, the vampire followed her. She slipped around the corner, the vampire followed her and was met by a hard kick to the chest, falling backward, Sarah kicked his legs from under him and treading upon his neck, she slammed the stake into his dead heart. Satisfied she looked up, to see another descending upon her, she grabbed the slayer's throat and lifted her up against the wall. Sarah struggled helplessly as the demon closed her grip, gathering her strength Sarah head butted the vamp, dropping to the ground she punched her firmly in the jaw, and in an amazing feat of strength that surprised the slayer, she kicked off the vampire's head.  
  
Feeling an unusual amount of strength surging through her, she unsheathed her sword and ran to help the trapped slayers. Screaming in defiance against the huge odds she beheaded two vampires as they turned, another was staked by Mae as he turned to face Sarah. Her presence gave the two slayers more hope and they rallied as more vampires collapsed into dust as their feet. The three trainee slayers fought furiously, it was not only Sarah that was feeling the flood of strength. Ayumi's long sword was performing a deadly dance in front of her, many demons fell to it. The fighting continued for the rest of the night, tiring Sarah looked up to the sky, sunrise, she sighed in relief, most of the vampires had either died or fled. Turning around she stopped in horror. Ayumi was holding off two heavy set demons, behind her Mae lay collapsed on the dry ground, a huge vampire standing over her small body.  
  
"Mae!" Sarah screamed, she ran forward, stake in hand, time slowed down, her legs felt like they were moving through treacle. The vampire bent over the Chinese slayer with a sick look of satisfaction upon his cruel features.  
  
"I will never yield to you." Mae declared weakly, through half closed eyes she could see his yellow eyes coming closer, "Never." She croaked. The demon laughed harshly as he grabbed her throat, lifting up her neck to his mouth, he plunged his teeth into her pale skin. He drank deeply, the slayer's movements slowed, then stopped completely. Sarah felt the moment Mae's heart stopped beating. It was like a bubble bursting, with a fresh rage she kicked the vampire off the slayer's limp body, standing over him she whispered callously,  
  
"Goodbye." And threw the stake through his evil heart with all the force she could muster. She turned to help Ayumi, but the two vampires had either fled or been dusted, there was so much of it upon the ground, and the two slayers were covered in it. Ayumi's long black hair was streaked with the grey dust.  
  
"Let's go." She said quietly, without answering Sarah picked up Mae's body and turned toward Buffy's house.  
  
***  
  
It was a miserable emergency meeting the next morning, all the slayers knew that death came early but Mae's murder struck a chord in all their hearts. Peter Collins, her watcher had taken her body back to China, his loss was felt by everyone; she was only thirteen years old. Sarah and Ayumi found themselves reliving the tragic night repeatedly as they retold the sequence of actions several times. With each retelling, they sunk deeper and deeper into guilt, there must have been something extra they could have done.  
  
"It was as though they were waiting for us, it seemed that they knew we were going to be there." Ayumi told everyone, "We were easily outnumbered."  
  
"Could it be possible that it was a coincidence?" asked Giles, clearly concerned about all the slayers' safety.  
  
"Possibly." The Japanese slayer agreed, "but we walked into a trap, we were ambushed." These words sent a flurry of emotion through the assembly, how did they know that patrol route? Did they purposefully choose the pair with the youngest slayer? The questions became more and more paranoid, with Mariana actually suggesting there was a spy in their midst.  
  
"Nonsense!" Giles interrupted angrily, "everyone here has my complete trust, this is not the time for paranoia or backless accusations."  
  
"What do you suggest we do?" asked Mariana humbly.  
  
Giles was about to reply when, glancing round the room, he suddenly asked, "Where's Buffy?" There was a sudden murmuring, everyone turned to Riley gloomily sitting in the corner.  
  
"I don't know, I haven't seen her for a couple of days." Seeing that he had stuck his nose into something that did not concern him, Giles turned to the group,  
  
"Who last saw her?" he asked, worry building up inside him.  
  
"She was with me last night, but she left early, she felt tired and unfocused." Sarah supplied, Giles anxiety was spreading.  
  
"I was round Tara's last night." Added Willow, "she wasn't in the dorm this morning. Oh!" she said suddenly, her face lighting up, "sometimes she goes slaying when she can't sleep."  
  
"She shouldn't be slaying by herself. Why did she leave Sarah if she was just going to go off alone? Besides, she should be back in her dorm by daylight in which case you would have seen her this morning." Willow's face fell as Riley picked holes in her theory, realising that if he was right, then her best friend was probably in trouble. Riley's words spread a new wave of worry around the room. Giles sought to calm fears, but his words defeated him as they mirrored his concern.  
  
"This is not the first time she has left when things have gotten heavy." Willow reminded him, "maybe she's just gone to, you know, meditate, or something."  
  
"Yes, of course Willow, she probably has gone somewhere to think, to gain focus." He visibly relaxed, although the tightness across his shoulders did not go. "I am sure," he continued, speaking above the worried conversation in the room, "I am sure that she is perfectly safe, there is nothing to worry about. Buffy is in no trouble and the last thing we need is for people to lose concentration on our task." The slayers slowly quietened, their fears not totally subdued, but if her watcher was not too worried, then why should they be?  
  
"We will continue to patrol, two groups of three, and one of four, safety in numbers, eh?" he continued to lay out plans for that evenings round. He was interrupted by Riley standing up,  
  
"I'm going to find Buffy." He said,  
  
"I'm sure she's fine." Giles intercepted, "perhaps its better if you." he trailed off as Riley walked silently past, letting the door slam behind him. Hiding his annoyance, Giles broke up the meeting. "Get some rest," he advised, "we will meet again this evening."  
  
Willow, Xander and Anya waited until everyone had left before turning to Giles,  
  
"She hasn't gone to meditate has she?" said Willow quietly.  
  
"I can't say." Answered Giles, "she has told me nothing."  
  
"Perhaps we should look for her." Suggested Xander, "discretely of course, so we don't worry everyone."  
  
"Yes, perhaps, that would be a good idea." He replied thankfully, standing up the watcher continued, "where should we look first?" The others, looking uncomfortably at one another, tried to voice their thoughts.  
  
"No." said Anya suddenly, "you should stay here, in case she comes back, and someone needs to stay and research." Xander was amazed at her tact, and was about to grace her cheek with a kiss when his girlfriend continued, "and if her body is lying dead somewhere out there, it probably wouldn't be good if you discovered it, huh?" Xander cringed inwardly, looking over at Giles, whose face had turned ashen, he said loudly,  
  
"Anya, Buffy is in no way dead, she is nowhere near death, in any way." He looked purposely at Willow.  
  
"Definitely not." She agreed readily, "She just needs to think. We'll find Riley and look for her together." Smiling at Giles, she and Xander took Anya by each arm and propelled her out of his apartment.  
  
"It's called tact, honey, we do it so we don't upset people." Xander was slightly harsh and Anya took the hint, and stayed quiet.  
  
They were very nearly right.  
  
***  
  
They returned to Buffy's house that evening after a day of fruitless searching, they only had to hope that no news was good news. They could not find Riley either, and since he had not shown up, they concluded he was still looking for her. Luckily Joyce was out of town for the weekend and was not aware of her daughter's disappearance, Joyce need not worry unnecessarily. Giles also thought it best to keep the slayer's sudden disappearance from the rest of the slayers; it could look like she was abandoning them. Ron was with them again this evening, and if he noticed Buffy's absence, he didn't mention it, and Giles did not enlighten him. There did not seem much to add after the morning's meeting; they were silently checking their weapons before heading out when Spike strolled nonchalantly in.  
  
"Alright? Ready for a night of fearless slaying?" he asked cheerfully, a uniform groan went around the room; everyone had gotten to know Spike. "Mind if I join in?" he continued.  
  
"No!" the reply was unanimous. He grinned,  
  
"Aw, c'mon, I haven't beat anything up for days, I'm getting itchy fists." No one replied to this but as the slayers filed out silently past him, the vampire tagged onto a group of three. "Who have we got here then?" he looked at each slayer in turn, laughing inwardly as they turned away nervously. "Right, you're the French bird, Delphine, right?" There was a nod from the dark haired slayer. "And, you must be the Italian.Claudia?" Nod.  
  
"And I am Monica. I do not think well of your attitude vampire." Said the Brazilian defiantly glaring at the vampire. "I also might forget my deal with Buffy."  
  
"Well let's go then." He said swiftly, the look in Monica's eye reminded him a bit too much of the way Buffy looked at him when she was angry.  
  
Angel tore down the highway into Sunnydale, more worried than he'd ever been in his life, jumping a red light he turned into town. He had to find Buffy, there was no way to tell where she would be patrolling tonight so the vampire decided the best idea would be to head to Giles'. Angel's mind raced with the information he had committed to memory, "I hope I'm not too late." He muttered under his breath, looking up, his acute vampire senses hard the cry of a girl near the waterfront; turning a sharp U-turn, he headed his black convertible towards the scream. The smell of blood became stronger as his sharp vision saw the battle enfolding. Grabbing a stake from the glove department, he leapt out of the car and ran towards the fray, a stomach-churning scene before him, three slayers were fighting furiously against nearly twenty vampires. They were hopelessly outnumbered. Putting on an extra burst of speed Angel staked a giant vampire that had pinned one of the slayers down; she smiled as he helped her to her feet,  
  
"Thank you." Delphine said gratefully, her green eyes were glistening with fear, "There are too many vampires, it is impossible."  
  
"Stay back, regroup." Angel ordered her grimly, "and find Buffy." He stopped as he saw the look of incredulity upon the young slayer's face, "What?" he asked, as waves of anxiety threatened to drag him under.  
  
"Of course, you 'ave not 'eard." Delphine said softly. "Buffy is missing, Mr. Giles thinks she is, uh." she groped for the word, ".meditating." Looking up at the vampire she was surprised to find him battling furiously along the dock, running after him she shouted, "Are you not going to find 'er?" Either Angel didn't hear or chose not to reply, sensing a demon behind her Delphine whipped around and staked it squarely in the heart, and was swept back into the battle.  
  
The three slayers were tiring as they faced onslaught after onslaught; Spike had disappeared after Monica had nearly staked him and none of them thought they would make it out alive. Then Angel came; he battled furiously and gave all the slayers heart to carry on. Glancing over to the vampire, Monica saw him take out three of the demons without breaking a sweat, there was a sudden punch to her kidneys, and the Brazilian went flying to the ground, moaning in agony. Looming over her was the most evil looking vampire she had ever seen, she doubted at all whether it ever remembered its human form. Grasping for her fallen sword she was horrified to find it well out of reach, choking back a sob as the vampire's sharp fangs scraped her throat, she did the only thing she could think of, pray. As the pain grew, the darkness closed in, and she fell away into nothingness.  
  
Angel looked over suddenly to the fallen slayer, yelling violently he raced over to her body; the demon glanced up at Angel, warm red blood dripping down her chin,  
  
"I have heard the blood of the slayer is a powerful healer, Angelus." Angel winced at the name, "She was a good meal, I cannot help wondering what the Chosen One tastes like." She smiled slyly up at the angry vampire, "perhaps you could tell me." Angel didn't reply, but picked up Monica's fallen sword and with a mighty swing at neck height, took the vampire's disfigured head off.  
  
"You don't deserve her." He told the head as it was collapsing into dust. Angel ordered the other two slayers home, clutching Claudia's arm, Delphine ran away from the battle, with one last glance at Monica's body, they fled into the night, tears streaming down their faces.  
  
***  
  
Buffy gasped as she watched the scene below her, she felt as though she could reach out and actually touch Monica's still warm body. It felt as if she should be angry, searching herself, she found none, only a vast well of sadness. 'Slayer, do you see, do you understand?' She nodded mutely.  
  
"There was nothing I could have done?" She whispered sadly, her voice tinged with hope.  
  
'No slayers, nothing.' The voices soothed, 'but you now see your task, you now understand.'  
  
"Yes." Buffy felt the warm darkness envelope her, everything was becoming so clear, like her reflection in the bathroom mirror after the shower steam cleared. The slayer knew of the past, the present, and of the many futures enfolding from a single action.  
  
'There is something else slayer.'  
  
"Show me." Looking upon the scene below her, she let out an involuntary shudder of disgust. "I must fight it. I'm, I'm the only one that should." She felt their assent and as if waking up from a deep anaesthetic, pushed forward into consciousness.  
  
'Return, slayer. You must return." The hushed voices sounded almost frantic.  
  
"I know." The slayer replied sadly, "I know."  
  
***  
  
Another emergency meeting began in chaos the next morning, angry slayers and watchers all trying to make their voices heard. Giles tried to raise his voice above the din,  
  
"Please, ladies and gentlemen, do you think I like actually like this situation?"  
  
"You are not doing anything about it!" replied Irina hotly, raising her heavily pencilled eyebrows.  
  
Giles' reply was cut off by Riley silently entering the room, standing in a corner; he folded his arms against his chest. It was obvious he didn't find Buffy.  
  
"What do you suggest we do?" Giles returned his attention to the Russian watcher, "There are, unfortunately, dangers involved in being a slayer, everyone knows that. We cannot bring Monica back to life, no matter how much we would want to. She died bravely and honourably, I shall not let her death be meaningless!" The watcher shouted. Seeing everyone's look of surprise at his outburst, he continued. "We must continue fighting, Faith is still a Chosen One, when she returns."  
  
"She isn't." Angel stormed in.  
  
"Angel!" Giles looked at him strangely, "it's daylight."  
  
"It's cloudy as well."  
  
"You couldn't, uh, get Faith then?" asked Giles, slightly nervous at Angel's grim mood.  
  
"No. I went to LA to do some research of my own," the vampires face grew darker, "Faith's parole hearing is."  
  
"A cunning, yet unbelievable story to let you nip back to LA and do some hush hush research." Xander supplied, and then under his breath, "Faith doesn't do good behaviour." Xander had been attending every meeting since Buffy's disappearance; he was incredibly worried about his friend's safety. If Buffy went down, they all went down.  
  
".next month." Angel corrected shortly, glaring around the room. "Where's Buffy?"  
  
"Well," Giles began.  
  
"She has gone missing!" cried Tanya, "her watcher does not know what to do! We are being attacked, they were not the only ones who were surprised last night." She stared at Giles coldly, "I agree with Mariana, we have a spy."  
  
"Just who do you suggest?" Roared Giles, "do you think so low of everyone around you? We are all fighting for the same reason. A spy doesn't make sense, and I refuse to consider it!"  
  
"How many people must die before you do?" asked Mariana icily, "perhaps ven Buffy has fallen, or Villow, or Xander! Two slayers have fallen and yet you do nothing!"  
  
Giles fumed silently, what could he do? He was losing control just when they needed to stick together the most.  
  
"I agree," said Angel. "A trap was set and they walked into it. It was arranged so that they would be overpowered, they were fighting impossible odds." Looking at Giles, "Who knows what the patrol routes are, and which slayers use them?"  
  
"Everyone at the meetings."  
  
"Who" insisted the vampire.  
  
"Well, obviously the slayers and their watchers, Riley, Xander, Willow, and perhaps Anya and Tara." He furrowed his brow, "and more recently, Ron, the Kakroto has been advising us."  
  
"That demon has been subject to everything you say?" cried Angel angrily.  
  
"He has been a great help." Replied Giles formally.  
  
Angel didn't reply, but his suspicions were clear. "I'll speak to him tonight." Was all that he said.  
  
The meeting continued along a similar vein until it was decided that two groups of slayers would comb Sunnydale looking for possible vamp lairs. The watchers insisted on accompanying their own slayers, so it was a large procession that set out a few hours later. Riley excused himself in the grounds that he wished to continue searching for Buffy. Watching Riley leave Giles frowned in concern, ever since Buffy's disappearance he had totally withdrawn into a shell. It was not the first time the watcher hoped for his slayer's return.  
  
***  
  
Buffy opened her eyes, there appeared to be no difference to when she had them shut, gingerly she felt them to make sure she was awake. Slowly sitting up, she waited for her natural sense of direction to kick in. Suddenly everything came flooding back, like a dam busting, the waters of clarity washed over her. Taking a deep breath she stood up, and started a purposeful walk to the front of the cave, the slayer remembered her mission, her responsibility, and, she thought as tears started to well up in her eyes, her last chance to say good-bye. Striding through the rain- soaked woods, she was amazed at how bright the colours were, at how alive everything was.  
  
"I've been living my life with cotton wool over my eyes." she said aloud, and was startled at the sound of her own voice. Laughing she started to sing, wondrous of how musical the human voice was. She straightened up, she was here for a reason, and then she would leave, a grim look replaced her infectious smile and the slayer quickly resumed her ground-eating walk.  
  
***  
  
Sarah and Crystal huddled beneath a huge golf umbrella; admittedly, it was not the best item for a recon mission but how often does it rain in California? Cursing their short-sightedness at not bringing waterproof coats, both slayers trudged through the warm misty rain.  
  
"Where do you suppose Buffy is?" whispered Crystal.  
  
"I don't know," replied Sarah worriedly in hushed tones, "Mr. Giles doesn't know, no one knows what's going on. What if she has already battled Him? Would we know?"  
  
"She hasn't." said the other slayer firmly, "She would have told us, and we would have helped her." Sarah shook her head, and was about to reply when James started walking back to them,  
  
"Keep up the pace!" he called. "There are many graveyards in Sunnydale, we want to get them all covered before dark."  
  
"We are," answered Sarah quickly, "many vampires live on the edges of the cemeteries. We just don't want to miss anything."  
  
"Yeah, and plus, uh, mud." Added Crystal. The normally dry soil was quickly becoming saturated, form large patches of thick mud. Crystal's trainers were getting a particularly rough beating. James smiled,  
  
"Just keep your eyes peeled, it would not be fortuitous if you two were attacked." With that, he returned to the front of the group where he joined an intense argument about battle-axes.  
  
"Well, duh." muttered Sarah, and Crystal quickly covered her mouth to muffle her laughter. They skirted a large mud puddle as something caught Crystal's eye.  
  
"Hold up." she said urgently, peering into the wet bushes.  
  
"What? What do you see?" asked the English slayer turning to follow her. Ahead of them, their watchers noticed their slayer's actions, and went to follow them.  
  
The two slayers walked further into the clearing,  
  
"Oh my God." muttered Crystal hoarsely, "Oh, my, God."  
  
Buffy neared the edge of the woods when Riley abruptly appeared in front of her.  
  
"I've been looking for you." he stated quietly. "Where have you been?" Buffy stopped, surprised to find him so suddenly.  
  
"Riley." she replied carefully. She was on unstable ground. "There are some things we need to talk about." He nodded, and putting his arm firmly around her shoulders, he steered her out onto the street.  
  
"I. I was worried." he said quickly, "You, went, so quickly, you didn't tell me." The slayer hung her head; this was to be a hard conversation,  
  
"I had to, it's complicated, I need to hold a meeting, to tell everyone what must happen." Her blonde hair was plastered upon her head; Riley looked angrily at her.  
  
"Why can't you tell me? Am I nothing to you?" Buffy sighed,  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
Crystal's watcher John, was the next person to see the body, turning to James, who was a couple steps behind him he called,  
  
"Get the others, and someone call the police!"  
  
"What has happened?" he asked worriedly peering over John's shoulder, the curiosity was immediately wiped from his face, nodding, he hurried away. Crystal looked closely at the body; it had obviously been there more than a few days. Animals had worried the exposed flesh; she could see white bone beneath strips of torn skin. Beside her, Sarah was being noisily sick. Glancing quickly at her friend, Crystal ventured closer; the smell nearly drove her back again. The slayer could just about glimpse the torn features through the misty rain.  
  
"What is it?" Ayumi asked as she rushed into the clearing with her watcher in tow. Liu followed, adding to Sarah,  
  
"Your watcher is telephoning the police." Both slayers stopped at the sight that met their eyes,  
  
"It's Riley." Crystal whispered sadly.  
  
***  
  
Buffy was not happy with the direction they were walking, she wanted to kill this demon away from the town centre. Taking a deep breath, she tried to smile, the demon must not know that she knew that it was not Riley walking next to her. She gave up, stopping,  
  
"The game's over." She told it, I know what you are, you aren't Riley, and you aren't even human." Buffy withdrew her long sword from its leather sheath. Before her, Riley's features became squashed as the head began to shrink, along with the body. Where there once were fingers, three gnarled talons sprouted, the figure developed a hump, its short muscled legs were bowed. Buffy took a step back.  
  
"You think I wouldn't know? That you could fool me? You are sooo seriously mistaken." Her blade began a deadly dance.  
  
"It fooled your friends, slayer." The callous voiced hissed. "It was their mistake, and two are dead because of it." There was a low guttural chuckle, and a leathery flap as it unfurled its small wings. Buffy paused, her eyes not leaving the small grotesque demon in front of her.  
  
"And you shall pay for that." she said, her voice deadly sharp, and flung herself at the demon. Her sword flashed as she jabbed and parried with the creature. Its razor-sharp claws were more than a match for her weapon and it wasn't long before she had a few painful scratches. Flipping backward, knocking it in the jaw as she did so, she thrust the long sword straight into the demon's side. Howling in fury and in pain, it renewed its savage attack and Buffy found herself being driven backwards. Desperately defending herself she noticed that the creature was weakening. With new resolve she thrust forward, sweeping the demons legs from under it, the slayers stood down on its windpipe. Looking down, she gasped. It was no longer the ugly twisted features of the shape-shifter, but the smiling face of her mother.  
  
"Mom." Buffy gasped, the creature shook free in her moment of hesitation, realising what had happened slightly too late, the slayer raced after it. The demon was surprisingly fast for its ungainly shape, but it was injured, and no match for a slayer. Kicking the shape-shifter to the ground, she ran her deadly sword through the sprawled figure.  
  
***  
  
What? His cry echoed around. How could this be? She has found the Gatestones, she has slain Changer. The move must be made. His defiant word sent a ripple of excitement through the assembled bodies, as the mutterings, howls and ear-splitting shrieks rose to a sickening climax, He smiled in satisfaction.  
  
***  
  
Picking her way through the lines of red tape, Buffy approached the crime scene. She overheard Giles talking to a medic, and went to join in the conversation.  
  
"Do you know how he died?" the watcher asked.  
  
"The body has been under a lot of stress and it is difficult to tell." The medic answered straightforwardly. "We can't be sure until a post mortem exam has been carried out."  
  
Buffy approached Giles as the medic walked away.  
  
"Giles." She said simply.  
  
"Buffy!" his joy was plain to see. "Are you alright? I have been worried, we all have been."  
  
"I'm OK." She sighed, Giles' smile was replaced by a frown, but before he could question his slayer further, Willow came running up.  
  
"Buffy!" she hugged her friend tightly. "I'm so glad you're back."  
  
"Yeah, me too." Said Xander with feeling, and gave her an equally big hug.  
  
"Where is everyone else?" Buffy asked; she wasn't sure if she could take any more happiness.  
  
"I have sent them to your house, Crystal and Sarah discovered the body, as you can imagine, it was quite a shock to them."  
  
"Yeah, especially since he was walking around after he died." Muttered Xander, he was silenced by a deadly glance from Giles.  
  
"You, you haven't bumped into Riley at all, Buffy?" he asked tentatively.  
  
"Just now." she admitted. "It wasn't him, it was some kind of shape- shifter." Looking around at the small group, their faces sick with worry. "I killed it, the body is in the woods, if you want to study it."  
  
"No, I'm sure that won't be necessary." Giles replied quickly, something about the slayer's attitude was bothering him. "Lets go home, shall we? Angel has returned with some news, and Ron will no doubt shed light upon this." Willow and Xander picked up on his mood and gently escorted Buffy home.  
  
Buffy accustomed herself to being with people again, she felt oddly like an outsider, which, on reflection, was probably better than being sucked back into their lives. She admitted to them that she knew of the deaths, and was filled in on 'Riley's' strange behaviour in the days when she was away.  
  
"If you knew about their deaths, why didn't you come?" asked Giles, a little accusingly, despite his best efforts.  
  
"There was nothing I could have done." she answered minimally, and left the subject at that. This did nothing to calm her watcher's growing apprehensions about her behaviour.  
  
Despite Buff's odd manners, everyone was happy to see her back, so much so that the moral dramatically rose. When the other slayers heard that she had found the traitor and killed it before it could do anymore damage, they were almost jubilant. What shook Buffy the most, however, was Angel's reaction to her presence. Never one to make a scene, he embraced her warmly. She tried not to respond, but was swept back into the emotions of the room, and found herself riding high upon them. The vampire's expression hardened when the Kakroto demon entered the room. The change in mood was apparent to everyone, 'There's definitely a lot of atmosphere in the atmosphere.' thought Xander grimly. Even Ron felt cold shivers run up his spine in response to the vampire's look. Hiding his fear, he slowly sat down. Readjusting his trousers and jacket, he looked over steepled fingers at Angel.  
  
"Can I help you?" he sounded a lot calmer than he felt, and risked a smile.  
  
"No. You can't help me, 'cause I know all about you. But I'm sure you can 'help' everyone else here, by telling them what I already know."  
  
Ron stared coolly up at the vampire, laying his hands on the table he said quietly, "I had my reasons." Angel snorted, turning to the assembled slayers and watchers he said loudly,  
  
"Ron, here, is not the friendly, peaceful, scholar he led us to believe." There were agitated murmurs around the room. "He is in fact a prophet, the, and let me get this right, the third prophet of the people of Karotota."  
  
"I am still friendly and peaceful." The demon added, a touch reprovingly.  
  
"A prophet?" mused Giles, "So you mean you knew of this already?" he glanced at Buffy, she still stood silently by his side. "How much did you know?"  
  
"I knew you had a Changeling in your midst, he came to me a few days ago. It was foretold that the slayer would be betrayed, and it came to pass." Angel went for his throat, but amazingly Giles was quicker,  
  
"And you did nothing, demon? You stood by when two slayers could have lived?"  
  
Gasping for breath, Ron held up his hand, Giles slowly released the pressure. "I did not know who the Changeling had taken. It would have been useless me telling you that it was in your centre without actually knowing who it was, there are some things even a prophet does not know. It would have only spread discord and suspicion. I am sure you agree with me." The watcher reluctantly nodded, it did make sense, but it didn't make him feel any better about it.  
  
"What else do you know?"  
  
"That Satan will come tomorrow, that he will cause chaos and destruction, that he will not be killed." The last sentence sent shouts of indignation about the room.  
  
"You said he was mortal!" cried Sarah.  
  
"Buffy can surely slay him if he is!" added Tanya hotly.  
  
Ron sighed, he suddenly looked very tired, "Yes, He is a mortal, of sorts. However, his power is much greater than Buffy's and yours combined. What would you have me do? Send her to her death?" He looked about the room, silencing any indignant interruptions, Anya was glaring at him, looking down he continued, "However, after the Joining, there should be no bloodshed."  
  
"The Joining?" repeated Giles.  
  
"Yes." Said Angel sharply, "he keeps many secrets, and this is yet another."  
  
"I keep these secrets, vampire, so that what has been prophesised comes to pass! People cannot handle their roles in destiny, it is better if they do not know."  
  
"And you see yourself fit to judge what they should and should not know?" asked Angel sourly.  
  
"If I do not, who will?" Ron sighed, and massaged his yellowed temples with his long thin fingers. The meeting had gone quiet, waiting for more information. Buffy still stood silently in the corner, she knew, she too, had seen. Standing up, he addressed the meeting, "Perhaps it would be better if I explained what the Joining is, and why it is necessary." This was met by a few uncertain nods. "As you are all aware, there are many dimensions, parallel universes, etc besides this one. As Anya," he grimaced at her name, "has told you, there are various walls separating them. The only opening between dimensions occurs at the Gatestones, this is where He probably broke through, and will break through again tomorrow. Right now He is not in Hell, nor in this dimension, He is in an uncertain limbo between worlds, along with many other evils. The Changeling being one of them, He bides His time there, in that purgatory."  
  
"The key to the Gatestones' power lies in its composition, it is made up of an ancient stone, known as Libanstain, that roughly translates from the Old Language into Live Stone. In old histories, it is said that it appears as marble, and within it flows life, so it is warm to the touch. It is a powerful barrier, this stone, but requires a fresh." he glanced about he room, uncertain of the word he should use, ".a fresh, life, to keep it, uh, charged."  
  
At once, the meeting was in uproar, "You mean a sacrifice?" shouted Giles, "Buffy has got to sacrifice herself to this wall, without a fight? What if it doesn't work, what will happen then?" He was inches away from the Kakroto's face.  
  
"Listen to me!" the demon all but bellowed, "You, you all get up, and angrily oppose me like a swarm of wasps, but do you not see that the Chosen One has understood her role, and is willing to give herself, as any slayer should, to keeping the world safe?" Silence immediately descended, all eyes were turned towards Buffy. The slayer walked forward silently,  
  
"I have seen what must be done, I understand what must be done, I have no choice."  
  
"Yes you do!" cried Willow, flinging herself towards her best friend, "Sure, you can stay and fight, then if that doesn't work, we can try something else. You can't, you, just, can't." she trailed off despondently.  
  
"Have you heard nothing I have said, witch?" Ron said gently, "she would surely die if she faced him now, surely you do not wish death upon her?"  
  
"No, no I don't, but she would be dying either way, right?"  
  
"No." he replied shortly, "she would not. If she took part in the Joining, her soul would live forever, as part of the greatest defence of mankind. If she battled Satan, she would die, and her soul be dragged down with Him, to exist in torment forever." Angel shuddered at this last statement; an eternal life in Hell was not something you wished upon a friend. "The vampire sees the choice plainly," the demon continued, "had He waited a mere one and a half years until Buffy's 21st birthday, this would be a different conversation."  
  
"Would it have made a difference?" asked Giles bitterly.  
  
"Yes. It would have. In another world, Buffy lives to her 21st Birthday, and she gains so much power that she is strong enough to defeat Satan, all evil on the earth is wiped out, and slayers are no longer needed. In another world, she is the end of a tradition lasting two thousand years."  
  
"Well, lets wait then, He, can come, and we will, uh, just, avoid Him until Buffy's 21." Willow suggested.  
  
"So, you suggest, witch, that we let Satan arrive on earth, let him break through the Gatestones, and reek havoc and destruction for another year or so until Buffy can destroy him?" He chuckled, "I can see by your face that you know it to be impossible, but it emphasises your ignorance of different dimensions. That cannot be your fault, but ignorance is, nevertheless, ignorance. I shall explain.  
  
"You all know there are other dimensions, but to your human minds, they are all earth-like, with oceans and so forth, in a universe like the one we are in now. Some of them are, but many are not. Can you humans imagine a 2- Dimensional world? Or, even harder, a 5-Dimensional one? Do you think it would be possible to fight a being from a dimension like that, a 5-D creature when your human eyes and brains can only comprehend 3-Dimensional objects? Can you conceive a world in which our conventional laws of science do not apply? Elements such as oxygen, hydrogen and carbon, not existing? Cylindrical planets, cubic planets?" Ron looked at everyone in turn, "No, I don't think you can." He added softly.  
  
"Excuse me, Mr. Know-it-all demon," Xander interrupted, being called ignorant was not on his list of highs, "but even if you had a cubic planet, it would turn spherical by spinning on its axis, right?"  
  
"You have unfortunately tried to make yourself appear smarter than you actually are, firstly, there is not resistance in space, it is a vacuum, in most dimensions anyway. Secondly, who said anything about planets spinning?" The Kakroto stared sadly at Xander. "Let Buffy go, let her fulfil her destiny."  
  
***  
  
"What destiny is this, honey?" Joyce walked slowly up to her daughter, "what's going on?"  
  
"Mom!" cried Buffy, "how long have you been standing there?"  
  
"Why, is there something you don't want me to find out?" she replied, her worry mounting.  
  
"No, no, I was gonna tell you, I just didn't want you to find out like this." Buffy quiet demeanour smashed into shards when she saw her mother's concerned face, she was going to leave her, all on her own.  
  
"Well, Buffy, I heard that, man, talking about other worlds, and this destiny of your that you must fulfil." Buffy could hear the panic in her mum's voice, taking her gently by the arm; she led her mother out of the room with the words,  
  
"Don't worry, I'll explain everything."  
  
The group watched them go,  
  
"Poor woman," said Ron slowly, "she will be left alone in this world." He stood up, "It is late, I will be here again tomorrow morning with the necessary material for the Joining, and I wish everyone to attend, except her mother. There are some things that even a mother should not have to bear."  
  
"And you are just going to leave us, now? With Joyce in the state she is, which I might add, you show no mercy." Giles was once again at the demon's throat. "There is truly no justice."  
  
"There is no justice in this world, watcher, only laws. Justice may not be carried out but the laws must be obeyed. There was a time when you thought that, was there not?"  
  
Giles dropped the demon to the floor, "Leave," he nearly snarled, "come back tomorrow with your book and your magiks, but leave Buffy with her friends." Ron's long strides carried him out of the house; he was knocked aside as Spike came bolting through the door.  
  
"Out of my way yellow!" he cried, running into the meeting room, he glared at ferociously at everyone present. "Well, is it true?"  
  
"What?" asked Xander nastily.  
  
"Is that damn commando dead? Riley, or whatever his name was?" As one, the core members of the Scooby gang stood up, and moved closer, surrounding him. Spike took an apprehensive step back, running his hand through his platinum hair.  
  
"Why?" asked Giles quietly.  
  
"He, he owed me a favour, not that he can pay it now, from what I hear the body was a mess."  
  
"Here's a hint Spike, we don't care what you think heard or do. We don't believe that Riley owed you anything, let alone a favour. But do you know what we do think Spike? We think that you should leave before you become uninvited." Xander's voice was icy cold, he never liked the vampire.  
  
"Easy tiger." Said Spike easily, "you lot couldn't touch me, I could have your throats out in a second."  
  
"Yeah, and earn yourself one hell of a killer migraine." Countered Xander.  
  
"But the thing is, mate, that migraines go, ripped throats are, well, permanent." Spike glanced around the Scooby gang, who were still closing in around him. "Anyway, I didn't come her to exchange witty repartees with you lot, Riley did owe me a favour, and now he's dead, you lot owe me it."  
  
Giles sighed, "What is this 'favour' Riley owes you then Spike?"  
  
"Hey, no need for all that unbridled enthusiasm. He promised my chip out."  
  
"What?" Giles exploded? "Why would he do that?"  
  
"He came up to me one night, said that Buffy was closing him out, he wasn't allowed to the meetings anymore. All he wanted me to do was to tell him where all the big vamp hangouts were so he could sort them out and commit suicide at the same time. In return, I get this damn bit of metal out of my skull."  
  
A sickening feeling was welling up inside the watcher, "When, was this, Spike?" he tried to keep his voice steady.  
  
"Nearly a week back, before Buffy disappeared." Spike answered, their expressions were worrying his usual planet sized confidence. "What?" he asked.  
  
"Did you know anything, oh, odd, about him?" Xander asked, "Like, say, he was really a Changeling demon in disguise of Riley?"  
  
"What? No!" Spike shouted, "I would've smelt if he was a demon."  
  
"Well, now. Isn't this just the funniest Spike." Giles said softly, his voice barely above a whisper. "Changelings take on every aspect of their host, including smell. In addition, you supplied it with a map of the demon hideouts, so it could set traps for the slayers on their rounds. Wasn't that considerate of you?" He didn't even bother keeping the sarcasm out of his voice.  
  
"Easy mate! How was I meant to know?" Spike looked genuinely worried, "you know I wouldn't have done it on purpose! I like this world, I want to stay here and not turn to dust." He looked at their slightly softened expressions. "So no chance of getting this chip out then?" he asked smiling.  
  
"GET OUT SPIKE!" Giles bellowed, the vampire tripped over himself as he tried to get out the door as fast as possible, he didn't even get the last word.  
  
"I really hate him." Xander muttered vehemently.  
  
***  
  
The night passed too quickly for Buffy and her friends, Joyce had understood Buffy's obligation, but had stayed in her room. The others paced uneasily around the house, the other slayers decided to go hunting. After heeding various warnings about what to do and where not to go, they left, headed by Angel. As much as the vampire liked to brood, he needed some action. The Scooby gang waited in quiet apprehension. Suddenly Buffy stood up; speaking quietly she slowly started her good-byes.  
  
"Giles, you are the closest person I have to a father, you have always been here for me, and even when it seemed I didn't listen, or care, I did. Please, I hope I hope I have earned your respect, and when this is over, your pride. I know I have not been the easiest slayer to train. It seems like yesterday when we went on our first patrol together in the Bronze, you have brought me so far, and even though I haven't said it, I want you to know that I do love you." The watcher was lost for words; he carefully wiped a small tear from his eye.  
  
"Wil, my best friend, my powerful witch. Never give up the magic, I want you to promise that to me." Willow nodded silently, warm salty tears streaming down her face.  
  
"Xander, my comic relief," she broke into a small smile, "making me laugh when I was on the verge of tears, holding me together when I was about to fly apart, and breaking into the army camp to steal that rocket launcher." at this Xander cracked a small smile, "you've saved me so many times, not just from death, but from myself. Thank you."  
  
"Tara and Anya." Their heads snapped up as the slayer said their names, not expecting to be included in this private good bye. "I haven't gotten to know you as well as I should have done, and that is my fault. If ever you felt you were overlooked, I'm sorry, but please believe you were not. I wish you happiness."  
  
Buffy looked around for Angel, and felt a pang of worry; she had to say good bye. Sensing her thoughts, Willow said gently,  
  
"He'll be back, Buffy, don't worry. He won't leave you now."  
  
***  
  
Angel, battle-axe in one hand, stake in the other, was fighting furiously. He didn't care if he was killed, he felt as if his heart had been ripped out of his chest. 'Buffy's leaving.' was the only thought that ran through his mind, and it fuelled his will to battle even more. He never imagined Buffy not being here, even when he moved to LA, they both knew that they were still together in some intangible way. He cursed himself for falling in love with her, he cursed her for leaving him. Angel even cursed The Powers That Be, he had found out that he would become human one day. But if this was the price of his heartbeat, Angel would rather stay a vampire for eternity, he would rather be sent to Hell. What was the point of being human if Buffy wasn't here to share it with him? That fateful day last year rose up in his mind, the day that was rewound from history, the day that he and the slayer were one. He had been hoping for a lifetime of those days with her, it was what he had been fighting for. And it was never going to happen. The vampire whipped round and viciously beheaded a vamp sneaking up behind him. Above all this he was angry at himself, because he couldn't be there to see her go.  
  
***  
  
Midnight struck, twelve solemn tolls echoed around different parts of LA, in her bed, Cordy awoke, screaming in agony. The vision that filled her eyes was terrifying. Unable to move, she watched it all.  
  
***  
  
Everyone in Sunnydale, felt the moment that the rip first appeared in the fabric of the dimension, even if they didn't know what it was. An unperceivable wind sent chills down their spines, and filled their dreams with blood and chaos. The slayers looked up briefly from battle, demons rose as one and followed an invisible trail towards Him. Angel clamped his jaw shut and resisted the powerful urge to follow them, he fought on. Buffy was panicking, she needed the calm assurance of the Libanstain, the invisible web that connected her with every living thing was fading. She felt cut off and alone.  
  
"This is it." she said to her mother who had come down stairs. Joyce nodded briefly and hugged her daughter with all the strength she never knew she had.  
  
"I love you Buffy." she whispered fiercely, it was all that was needed. For the last time, the slayer left the warm arms of her mother and privately said good-bye to her life. She turned quickly, purpose suddenly filling her, the others sensed her mood and followed silently. The slayer didn't look back.  
  
***  
  
"He's coming, He's coming." Cordelia moaned to herself, tossing and turning upon her double bed. Wesley had somehow come, she suspected it had something to do with Phantom Dennis. Wesley leaned over her, holding a cool cloth to her forehead.  
  
"Satan? He's arrived?" he asked worriedly. "Should we warn Buffy?"  
  
Cordy looked up at him, pain filled her large brown eyes, "She already knows."  
  
***  
  
As if by her will, Buffy found herself in front of the warm stone only moment after she left her house. She was vaguely aware that the other hadn't been able to follow her, but it didn't seem important anymore.  
  
"I'm here." she told them.  
  
'We know.' they replied, soothingly, 'are you ready, slayer?' She nodded, but an unhappy look clouded her face,  
  
"Angel." she whispered. "Where is he?" The swirls of silver moved quickly within the iron grey stone.  
  
'He will not come slayer, he mourns your Joining as he would your death.' Buffy sagged against the wall,  
  
"He's not coming?" A whirlwind of emotions nearly carried her off.  
  
'Slayer! You must be at peace with yourself, if you are less than hole we will fail.' The slayer straightened up, she knew the logic but if anything, all his absence did was to make her want to complete the ritual all the more quickly.  
  
"Call the others here, I am ready for them." she felt their assent and seemingly a few seconds later, she felt her friends around her.  
  
"Buffy!" Giles shouted, his voice came through to her like a gently murmur upon a breeze. They were trying desperately to reach her, but the protective forces of the wall, and her own mental guard shielded the slayer.  
  
On the other side of the swirling mists, they stood in panic. A wind had whipped up, threatening to push them to the ground, within the silver sphere Buffy's hair covered her face like a fine golden net.  
  
"Can she hear us?" asked Willow on the brink of tears.  
  
"No." replied the prophet softly by her shoulder.  
  
***  
  
He could nearly taste the cold Earth air, they would never complete the Joining in time. He chuckled, then this dimension would be his, the Gatestones would be broken, and He would be the ruler for eternity. Demons and monsters jostled for placed behind Him, He would be the first to emerge. The portal was widening, it was time for his transformation. Taking a deep breath, He stretched his long, twisted arms upwards, roaring with power He felt the rows of poisoned spikes rise up upon them. Bracing His two toed feet, He watched as layers and layers of muscle bulged all over his body. His fangs grew sharper and longer, sprouting from his upper jaw and thrusting upwards like two hideously coiled tusks. Small sharp hairs sprouted all over his huge ugly frame. This is what humanity made, He thought evilly, I wonder if they will dare defy me now! He screamed in delicious agony, and leapt through the opening.  
  
The slayers and their watchers gathered uneasily around the opening portal, they were probably going to die tonight, the unspoken agreement was deafening. Angel stood in front of them, he was going to have the first slice of Satan, the slice that Buffy never got to have. The vampire already thought of her in the past tense. angel tensed up as the portal opened fully, swinging his battle-axe, he let it go the moment the repulsive demon leapt through the shimmering blue air. The axe somersaulted through the air, and bounced off His thick scaly hide easily.  
  
"Fools!" he shouted at them, "You think you can stop me? That you can throw harmless pieces of metal at me and I would be defeated." The slayers stood, transfixed, gripped by that uncontrollable fear. "Ahh," He said looking at them, "the human mind, so filled with self doubt and fear. It is really quite easy to manipulate." He chuckled hoarsely, but flinched as something hit Him on the back of His huge horned head. "What?" He cried, turning around. Spike stood cockily, crossbow in hand.  
  
"Sting a bit did it?" he asked, "the tips were dipped in holy water. Near burned myself doing it." With that he launched arrow after arrow at Satan, most bounced off, but few found their mark forming ugly red welts. Retrieving his axe, Angel chopped into the muscled frame, skin like armour turned away the first of his blows. Finding a soft spot, Angel threw the axe with all his strength, it buried deeply into the demon's flesh. He cried out in fury, turning from spike, He advanced upon the weaponless vampire.  
  
"Give up this futile fight." He growled, "the Joining will fail and I will rule this world." Angel stood his ground and glared at the approaching demon,  
  
"She will not fail. Buffy will succeed, she will Join," the word choked in his throat, "and she will send you back to Hell." Brutal laughter drowned out his words,  
  
"Vampire! The slayer needs to be whole to Join effectively; you have deprived her of her completeness. She will fail and fall before me!" Angel's face dropped, she would not succeed without him,  
  
"You lie!" Angel retreated from the scything tusks,  
  
"Do I? I can see that you know it true." Satan allowed himself an evil grin of satisfaction. "That old Kakroto prophet has been prophesising the slayer's betrayal for five hundred years, who would have thought the betrayer would be you."  
  
"No," Angel gasped,  
  
"Oh yes, vampire, yes. You all thought that Changer in the shape of Riley was the traitor, but no, its you, Angelus, you." Angel stood, rooted to the spot, and watched the ultimate evil personification drew nearer, "But then, it's hardly surprising, you have already betrayed your family, you murdered them all I recall. Moreover, of course, you have already betrayed me. Do you think you could change the habit of a life time?"  
  
"No!" Angel shouted at him, and did something he promised himself he would never do, he ran.  
  
"Flee! Vampire, flee! I will find you!" Turning around to face Spike he grinned, "William the Bloody, I see its Spike now. How, common. And you too, fight against me, has the slayer turned all my kin at my throat?" He flung his elongated arms up in mock frustration. Taking a deep habitual breath, Spike flung himself into battle.  
  
***  
  
Angel raced towards Sunnydale woods, Buffy's need was overpowering. He felt her pull grow stronger with every step he took.  
  
"I'm coming Buffy." He promised under his breath, "I will not betray you."  
  
"Angel!" Buffy cried wordlessly, "He's coming!" she cried, happiness overflowing within her.  
  
'Slayer, you are ready.'  
  
"I am not yet whole." She replied quickly.  
  
'Yes, you know that you are. Angel has not left you, everything is in order, we must begin! Satan is growing more powerful every second.' They whispered persuasively, pulling her deeper.  
  
"Begin!" Buffy shouted the order, the uncertainty clear to all. The prophet looked up apprehensively, shrugging he turned to Willow who had just finished drawing out the mystic patterns upon the stone floor with white chalk. Tara lit a series of scented beeswax candles and gave a tiny nod to Willow,  
  
"We're ready." She said.  
  
"Let's begin!" cried the Kakroto demon with a wave of his thin arm. "Everyone must think of Buffy as a whole, hold that one picture of her in your minds and will it into the sphere as it forms. Willow and Tara, you must not give up the chanting, it is vitally important. Everyone, stand within the circle, I shall conduct the ritualistic movements." They all instantly obeyed, standing arms width apart; they uniformly shut their eyes and conjured their most loved image of Buffy. The prophet started slow rhythmical actions around them as the two wiccas began to chant softy in an ancient language.  
  
***  
  
Spike grunted as he was flung to the ground for the tenth time, there was no way he would win, he would probably die trying. Well that was fine by him, having a chip in your brain was no way to live, and he had developed quite a soft spot for Buffy, though gods knew why, she had tried to kill him often enough. Shouting over at the transfixed slayers he tried to draw their attention,  
  
"Fat lot of good you're doing!" he tried to shake Mariana by the shoulders in between sword blows, "Help a guy out!" Slowly she began to respond, her consciousness surfacing from the deep pool of self-doubt. Yelling in defiance, she shook the Devil's hold on her, and forced the others to do the same. Crystal was next out, followed by Tanya, then all the slayers at one went screaming into the fray. Their watcher's still stood motionless in the background, their eyes barely seeing the carnage unfolding. Claudia was the first to fall, pierced by a poisoned tusk, she was flung into the air and landed with a sickening crunch as her spine snapped. Mae and Liu's long curved swords flashed in the moonlight, hitting several sensitive places between the scaly armour. Gathering His power, He thrust them away. The two slayers flew backwards landing against a gnarled tree trunk. Helena, now the youngest slayer, took careful aim and threw her sword into the Devil's throat. Roaring in surprise and anger, He turned on her. The Spanish slayer stood up boldly against the growing fear inside of her. Pulling the weapon out of His throat, thick black blood splattered over the shaking slayer. Screaming, she fell to the ground, writhing in agony as the poisonous blood ate into her skin. Through all this, Tanya and Mariana kept stabbing at the demon, some blows glancing away, others finding their mark. He tried to turn on them, rake them with His razor-sharp talons, but they danced out of reach as soon as he tried.  
  
"Be careful!" warned Sarah, too late as He advanced upon the concussed Delphine. Without thinking, she threw herself in its way, protecting the French slayer with all her courage, Sarah bravely battled on.  
  
***  
  
"From the First Slayer this wall was made, he gave his soul to protect mankind. Unto us, he did bestow it; with his almighty power shall it live forever! Primal slayer, hear our cry! We beseech you, complete the Joining with the Chosen One, she is worthy, she will protect, she will honour, she will obey!"  
  
***  
  
"Brethren! Follow me! Come feast upon this earth!" With these word, sickening dread rose up inside the fighting slayers, more? They came as wave after wave of hideous, malformed creatures. Ungainly shaped, some hovering above the ground, small scaly bat wings flapping furiously. Gasping in horror, the slayers automatically formed a defensive position around the fallen Delphine. Swords whirring dangerously, they thrusted and jabbed at the demons closing in on them. Lunging forward, Tanya pierced a small demon's leathery hide and threw him to the ground.  
  
"Watch out!" screamed Crystal, but it was too late, another large hairy demon had grabbed her by the arm, his long sharp claws digging into her soft flesh. Tearing off her limb, he tore the Russian in half, as if she were no more than a loaf of bread. Huge muscled bunched up in his thick arms as he threw the broken body away. His large eyes glinted evilly as he approached the tight circle of slayers.  
  
Angel's running footsteps echoed loudly as he raced along the silent streets towards Sunnydale woods. He couldn't stop running if his unlife depended upon it, Buffy's pull was just too strong. It would have been like ignoring gravity. He was so intent upon finding Buffy that he barely noticed the change in the surroundings, the vampire didn't stop until the slayer was before him.  
  
"Buffy," he gasped; she looked so frail. Looking quickly over to where the others were performing the Joining ritual, he watched the large red glowing sphere rise above the chalk circle. Bright orange and purple sparks surrounded the globe; it was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. Spinning slowly the orb gently floated through the misty barriers, which burnt upon touch, and enveloped Buffy. Angel followed in the sphere's shimmering wake; he could already see the outline of the slayer blurring.  
  
"Buffy!" he cried again, the vampire tried to grab her arm, but found it as insubstantial as mist. "Buffy" he cried even louder.  
  
"Angel?" her querulous reply was barely audible, "You didn't leave me." She sighed.  
  
"No, Buffy. I could never leave you, I will always be here for you, always." Her weak smile was even more radiant than the sparkling orb that surrounded her, "I never stopped loving you Buffy, never. You were the only one." Angel stared desperately in to her fast fading eyes, she couldn't hear a word he said, but his emotion was enough. Bending over he pressed his lips against hers; there was no resistance, only soft tingling where they once were. "Buffy?" he whispered. But she was not there, only silvery shadows melting away within the dark stone. Choking back a sob, he collapsed upon the soft earthen ground.  
  
Spike closed his eyes, death was near, he had never been to Hell, but he heard it wasn't pleasant. Suddenly a cold wind blew up from the ground, gasping in surprise the burly demon on top of him looked up.  
  
"Nooooo!" the devil screamed shrilly from across the graveyard. "This cannot be, the slayer has completed the Joining!" Spike took the opportunity to kick the demon off him and take off its ugly head.  
  
"Alright." He said aloud, turning to the few remaining slayers he shouted, "Push them back girls! They're on their way home!"  
  
Crystal barely heard the jubilant vampire; the ground was spinning beneath her feet. Panting, she fell to the blood soaked grass, something was happening to her. She felt the tingle start in her fingers and toes, refreshing every muscle. A cold sensation washed over her, like an invigorating rainfall, she could suddenly see and hear things much farther away. She was stronger, she had identity, she was the Chosen One. Struggling up with a new gleam in her eye she picked up a fallen sword. Running over to where the portal was beginning to open she slashed at all the demons sucked through it. Not caring if any of their toxic blood fell upon her skin, and not feeling it when it did, she hacked away at the straggled line of monsters. As soon as it had started, it had finished. Crystal sagged against her sword, she had never felt such a burst of ultimate power, Buffy must have been incredibly strong. Limping up to her, Spike held out his hand,  
  
"So you're the new slayer, eh? Pleased to meet you." Crystal smiled, and slowly shook it. Looking around her, the carnage made her feel sick. She and Mariana had been the only survivors, not many of the watchers had made it either, they were only beginning to become unfrozen.  
  
"Oh my God." She whispered sadly. Beside her, Spike nodded grimly, he had seen this all before, but was rarely the victim. The vampire suddenly caught a glimpse of what it must feel like to have a soul, he shuddered despite himself. Mariana shuffled over, one side of her face had been badly scorched by some fire-breathing demon, and a few fingers on her left hand were missing.  
  
"It vas a good fight." She said softly, gazing around her, supporting each other, the slayer in training and newly Chosen One stumbled off the battlefield.  
  
***  
  
On the other side of Sunnydale, Angel's back arched in pain, as a heartbeat pounded in his ears.  
  
  
  
1 


End file.
